la joya del alicornio
by southernstar1234
Summary: Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas se adentraran a una nueva aventura mas allá del reino de Equestria, enfrentadonse a nuevos retos y conociendo nuevas amistades
1. visitas inesperadas

**Cuarto fanfic que estará dividido en varios capítulos subidos semanalmente, o tal vez por obra y gracia de Celestia Y Luna, podre subir dos seguidos. Sin más palabras:**

**DAMAS Y CABALLEROS MI CUARTO FANFIC DE MLP**

**La joya del alicornio**

**Capítulo I: VISITAS INESPERADAS**

Era una noche lluviosa en Equestria, y las mane 6 tenían que reunirse en la casa de Rarity, pues había preparado un banquete especial para recordar el primer día en que se conocieron, Twilight se encontraba en casa preparándose para ir a la pequeña fiesta que planeo su amiga, hasta que alguien toca la puerta.

-¿quién podrá ser?- pregunto así misma

Twilight fue y abrió la puerta y vio un corcel que estaba con una capa gris

-buenas noches ¿señorita podría pasar?- dijo el corcel.

-claro, con esta lluvia es mejor que entre- dijo Twilight amablemente.

El corcel entró y se quitó la capa colgándola en un perchero

-no acostumbro a recibir desconocidos a mi casa, pero….-dijo Twilight hasta que vio al corcel claramente, un unicornio esbelto, blanco de melena y cola azul, ojos azules y con cutiemark de una vara con estrellas chispeantes de la punta se reveló de la capa.

-disculpe si no me presente antes, me llamo Magic Staff, y espero que no haya llegado tarde- dijo el unicornio blanco.

-vaya que si es mágico- dijo Twilight con voz baja y enamorada – espera ¿tarde?-levanto la voz

- sí, yo y los otros teníamos que reunirnos- dijo Magic Staff

-¿otros? ¿Vendrán más?- preguntó Twilight

-sí, quedamos en encontrarnos aquí junto con mi padre- dijo Magic

-bueno podrías quedarte y comer algo hasta que ellos vengan- sugirió Twilight

- gracias, pero comeré solo cuando estemos todos, señorita…- dijo Magic

-Twilight, me llamo Twilight Sparkle, pero si deseas me puedes decir Twili- dijo Twilight con voz seductora.

- bueno, me quedare a esperar a los otros- dijo el unicornio blanco

Hasta que apareció Spike bajando las escaleras de la biblioteca.

-Twilight ¿no tenías una fiesta en casa de Rarity?- preguntó el dragón

-Spike no ves que tengo visitas, y las visitas hay que atenderlas- dijo Twilight mientras sacaba una silla para que se pudiese sentar al costado de Magic Staff.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Rarity. La unicornio ya había preparado todo para la velada, seis sillas con sus respectivos platos y cubiertos, en el centro un pastel de vainilla y chocolate, también jarras llenas de té de hierbas. Rarity vestía el conjunto que sus amigas le crearon para la gala del galope, estaba ansiosa de que empezara la cena. Hasta que alguien toca a la puerta.

-hay ya vinieron, bueno aunque un poco tarde pero ya vinieron- dijo Rarity emocionada

Al abrir la puerta vio un unicornio alto, fuerte y esbelto de color azul de melena y cola dorada y una cutiemark de un bastón de punta azul, el pony se cubría con una sombrilla, como si se tratase de un príncipe.

-buena noche señorita, me llamo Blue Staff y estoy a su servicio- dijo el unicornio.

- oh que caballeroso, me llamo Rarity pase que está cayendo el cielo afuera- dijo Rarity sonrojada.

-gracias señorita Rarity- dijo Blue Staff mientras entraba a la casa.

El unicornio viajero vio la mesa que preparo Rarity, las seis sillas y todo el banquete listo para comerlo.

-veo que ha preparado todo para una reunión- dijo Blue Staff.

- eh…. Pues si... una reunión- dijo Rarity confundida.

Luego el unicornio se sentó en una de las seis sillas.

-y dime ¿qué hace un pony apuesto como tú en Ponyville?- pregunto la unicornio con voz enamoradiza.

-bueno, señorita Rarity, vengo porque yo y los demás acordamos reunirnos para hablar de unas cosas importantes- respondió el unicornio azul.

- bueno, por el momento puede tomar algunos panecillos mientras los espera- sugirió Rarity.

- gracias pero no, no puedo empezar a comer sin que vengan mis hermanos- dijo Blue Staff

-¿hay más como tú?- preguntó Rarity sorprendida.

-somos seis señorita- respondió.

-bueno no creo que vengan a esta casa- dijo Rarity.

-ellos vendrán, yo esperaré- dijo Blue Staff.

Entonces tocaron la puerta, cuando Rarity fue de inmediato a abrir vio a su amiga la alicornio Twilight Sparkle acompañado de Magic Staff.

Twilight que bueno que vienes, incluso Trajiste compañía- dijo Rarity alegrándose por ver a su amiga.

-Si bueno él es….-

-Magic Staff, hermano, donde estabas, que bueno verte- dijo Blue Staff viendo a su hermano afuera.

En el instante pasaron los dos a la casa.

-Pensé que la reunión era en casa de Twilight Sparkle-

-Bueno a mí me dijo que la reunión era aquí, espero que los demás vengan sin confusión-

-¿disculpen caballeros pero quien les dijo eso?- pregunto Twilight

Hasta que de nuevo sonó la puerta, esta vez Twilight abrió la puerta y vio a sus demás amigas con 4 ponis, 2 ponis terrenales, altos fuertes, uno era rojo y otro amarillo. El primero tenia melena y cola blanca, el segundo melena y cola roja, el primero tenia cutiemark de un roble y el otro una flecha blanca, 2 pegasos, uno color mostaza y otro blanco, el primero tenia melena y cola café, y el segundo melena y cola amarilla, el primero tenia cutiemark de estrella fugaz, y el otro con cutiemark de tres halcones, sus nombres eran Strong Wood, Fast Arrow, Shooting Star y Hawk Hearth, en ese orden, pero ninguna de las ponis menciono sus nombres.

-hola chicas que bueno que están aquí- dijo Twilight

-si bueno pero también cada una de nosotras trajo compañía inesperada, dos pegasos y dos ponis terrenales para ser exacto, y cuando nos reunimos todas aquí, estos corceles se saludaron como si fuesen hermanos- explico Applejack

-bueno pasen, antes de que se mojen más- dijo Rarity.

Y los ocho ponis cruzaron la entrada.

-hermanos que bueno verlos de nuevo, vengan que la señorita Rarity preparó nuestra velada- dijo Blue Staff con alegría.

Todos los ponis se sentaron en la mesa que había sido preparada para las seis yeguas, pero fue ocupada por los ponis desconocidos

-déjeme adivinar, ¿también se confundieron de lugar no hermanos?-

-al parecer ella nos indicó que vayamos a diferentes casas para luego encontrarnos aquí-

En un rincón las yeguas discutían de lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿cada una de ustedes recibió a cada uno de esos corceles en sus casas?- preguntó Rarity

-sí, cuando llegamos a tu puerta cada una de nosotras estaba acompañada con ellos, parecen una versión masculina de nosotras- dijo Pinkie Pie.

-¿pero quién los envió?- pregunto Fluttershy

-yo los envié por una razón especial a cada una de sus casas- dijo Celestia entrando por un balcón.

-déjeme presentarles a los unicornios Blue Staff y Magic Staff, los pegasos Shooting Star y Hawk Hearth, y los ponis Strong Wood y Fast Arrow-

-¡estamos a sus servicios señoritas!- Dijeron todos en la mesa

-aunque falta un pony más- dijo Celestia

-él está recogiendo unas cosas de Cloudsdale nos alcanzara aquí- dijo Strong Wood

-disculpe señorita Rarity, ¿tal vez podría entrar a la cocina para ver si hay más comida para nuestros hermanos?- Dijo Hawk Hearth con timidez como si Fluttershy fuese quien hablaba pero con voz gruesa.

-claro- dijo Rarity – son nuestros invitados, y muy apuestos invitados-

Entonces todos los hermanos entraron a la cocina, y sacaron toda la comida de la despensa, ahora la mesa si parecía un gran banquete, lleno de panes, pasteles, galletas, jugo y té en jarras tan llenas hasta el tope. Los seis ponis viajeros comían como podían toda la comida, devorando cada bocadillo y acabando todo en un instante el jugo de sus jarras, a excepción de Blue Staff, Magic Staff y Hawk Hearth que mostraba decencia, hasta que en un momento todos se detienen cuando Strong Wood golpea una taza de té con su cuchara de forma suave.

-hermanos, debemos estar agradecidos por este banquete, a su salud, señoritas ponis- dijo el pony rojo

-salud – respondieron los demás.

La puerta otra vez sonó pero esta vez los golpes fueron fuertes, ahora Celestia abre la puerta, y vio un alicornio blanco con melena y cola verde con cutiemark de dos alas amarillas brillantes.

-Princesa Celestia- la saludó

-mi rey- respondió Celestia

-veo que ha encontrado una mejor compañía para mis muchachos en lugar de un posadero- dijo el alicornio.

Todas las ponis lo miraban al alicornio, no desviaban su vista de él.

-chicas, permítanme presentarles al líder y padre de este grupo de viajeros, Alas de Bronce, legitimo rey de Windopolis- dijo Celestia - mi rey, ellas son las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía-

El rey Alas de bronce fue a la silla del extremo izquierdo de la mesa, y con su casco golpeó la mesa para atraer la atención de los demás ponis viajeros.

-Celestia, muchachos, portadoras de elementos. Estamos agradecidos por recibirnos en cada una de sus casas, que nuestros servicios y herramientas sean de su buena utilidad- dijo, y los demás ponis respondieron en voz alta – ¡que así sea!-

-ahora mis hijos, estamos a punto de comenzar un largo viaje, de ida y vuelta, y gracias a la información de alteza de Equestria hemos podido dar con los elementos de la armonía, y sé que ellas responderán a nuestro llamado de ayuda- dijo Alas de Bronce

-discúlpeme pero ¿de qué estamos tratando exactamente?- preguntó Fluttershy

-¿en serio? ¿Acaso en Ponyville no saben de lo que paso en nuestro reino?- pregunto Alas de Bronce desconcertado.

-nuestros ponis prefieren dejar las preocupaciones y mala suerte del resto del mundo- respondió Celestia.

-entonces es hora de que sepan nuestra causa- dijo Alas de bronce, después tosió un poco para acomodar su voz – estamos en la búsqueda de una gema, la única forma para recuperar mi hogar y mi trono. Lejos al norte, encontraran un reino escondido entre un valle verde rodeado de un circulo de montañas, Windopolis, la ciudad blanca, una vez fue gobernado por mi padre, rey del castillo blanco, durante veinte años gobernó el reino con justicia y equidad. Hasta que un día, uno de los consejeros de mi padre fue con la historia de que habían tierras extrañas que no habían sido descubiertas, pero todo fue una trampa-

Las ponis vieron un cambio repentino en el rostro del rey alicornio, su mirada sería cambió a una mirada triste, ahora miraba al fuego de la chimenea de la casa de Rarity.

-yo acompañe a mi padre a esas tierras que se encontraban al este de su dominio, acompañados de una compañía expedicionaria. Y en el momento en que llegamos solo vimos un campo muerto, nada de vegetación ni vida, en ese momento sonaron cuernos, y miles de soldados grises de ojos y melenas rojos salieron de sus escondites y se lanzaron al ataque, estaban comandados por un corcel del mismo aspecto que ellos solo que él no tenía melena, pues la reemplazaba una gran cicatriz. Él se enfrentó a mi padre en esa batalla, pero esta vez no habría victoria para nosotros, mi padre fue asesinado por el abominable pony, a mí me dejaron inconsciente en el suelo, hasta que cuando desperté solo había dos soldados de mi compañía vivos, y el cuerpo de mi padre yacía en el suelo junto con su escudo y espada. Cuando volví el consejero había tomado el trono de mi padre, no había manera de rescatar mi título que me pertenecía, hasta que un viejo bibliotecario unicornio me contó de una leyenda antigua, "quien encontrase la antigua joya del rey en las arenas del mundo perdido, podría reclamar su lugar en el mundo" el viejo me entregó un mapa que llevaba al mundo perdido, con ella ahora viajo acompañado de mis valientes hijos.- contó Alas de Bronce a las ponis, y su mirada ahora cambio de triste a una mirada de furia y cólera - ¡maldito seas Black Stone, enviaste a mis ponis y a mi padre a la muerte y al frio destino!- grito - ¡maldito seas! – respondieron sus hijos.

-ellos ahora necesitaran toda la ayuda posible ponis, un viaje como este necesitara algo más que fuerza, también necesitaran mucha magia que la de un cuerno de unicornio, y por eso recurrí a ustedes- dijo Celestia.

-si pero ¿dónde queda ese mundo perdido?- pregunto Rainbow.

Entonces el rey alicornio con la magia de su cuerno hizo aparecer un mapa gigante, del tamaño de toda una pared de tres metros de alto y ancho, que mostraba todos reinos existentes, el mundo perdido quedaba más allá de las expectativas de las ponis.

-no será un viaje como el que ustedes acostumbran aquí en Equestria- les advirtió Alas de Bronce -para llegar al mundo perdido debemos de cursar un mar y dos reinos, Camelu y Zebrica, terreno muy hostil ponis y nos acompañaran incluso en el viaje de regreso a Windopolis-

-genial esto será fantástico- dijo Rainbow Dash emocionada

-eso es aterrador, prefiero viajar solo en Equestria y no en otros lugares donde jamás había estado- dijo Fluttershy temblando y cubriéndose con su larga cola.

-tal vez solo necesitas que alguien con un halcón que te acompañe, además de tus amigas- dijo Hawk Hearth. Fluttershy se sonrojo cuando escucho al pony pegaso con su halcón en su pata derecha.

-bueno, creo poder superar los retos- dijo Fluttershy.

-excelente- gritaron todos –pero ¿cuando salimos?- preguntó Applejack

-mañana a primera luz del día, hasta entonces pasaremos la noche en esta casa- dijo el rey Alas de Bronce.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 1 de este fanfic compuesto por diez capítulos espero que sea de su agrado.**


	2. Un viaje una nueva aventura

**Capitulo II: UN VIAJE, UNA NUEVA AVENTURA**

Llego el amanecer del siguiente día y todos los ponis ya estaban reunidos en la salida de Ponyville, para ser más preciso al frente del bosque Everfree, estaban con sus mochilas de viaje y capas con capuchones, pues esta vez sería un viaje lo suficientemente largo como para estar casi dos semana lejos de casa, Alas de Bronce se acercaba al grupo de doce ponis junto con una bolsa de tela gris.

-aquí están sus herramientas muchachos- dijo Alas de Bronce.

Cuando desenvolvió la bolsa, todos los ponis vieron el contenido, eran tres espadas, un martillo, un arco, una alabarda, un mandoble, y seis dagas. Los seis viajeros tomaron sus respectivas armas, las tres espadas eran de Magic Staff, Blue Staff y Shooting Star, el martillo pertenecía a Strong Wood, el arco a Fast Arrow, la alabarda a Hawk Hearth, el mandoble a Alas de Bronce y las dagas eran para las seis ponis de los elementos.

-y esto para que señor Alas de Bronce- preguntó Twilight con una daga en sus cascos

-huy es brillante- dijo Pinkie Pie impresionada

-es un excelente accesorio para mi ropa de viaje- dijo Rarity poniéndose la correa de la daga envainada a su costado izquierdo.

-eso señorita Rarity, no llamaría Accesorio, eso ahora es su herramienta, y será mejor que sepa cómo usarla- dijo el alicornio.

-tranquila, yo te enseñare como usar esa daga que te queda perfectamente- dijo Blue Staff.

-oh… que gentil…- dijo Rarity sonrojada

Todos ya estaban listos, las dagas y espadas envainadas, martillo, arco y alabarda en lomo de sus respectivos dueños, entonces apareció Celestia en un destello blanco que descendía de las alturas.

-mis queridas ponis, yo no podré ayudarlas en esta misión, por suerte mis demás hermanas del otro lado del mar podrán darles todo el apoyo que necesiten- dijo Celestia

-también tengo algo que decirles- dijo Zecora mientras aparecía de los arboles –un regalo para ustedes tengo, para su viaje muy útil será-

Zecora sacó de su bolso una piedra muy brillante con dos runas que colgaba de una cadena de plata.

-para el momento apropiado deberán usarlo, solo para él será mostrado- dijo Zecora entregando la piedra a Twilight.

-cuídense mucho ponis, espero verlas nuevamente sanas y salvas- dijo Celestia

-no se preocupe Alteza, estarán a nuestro cuidado, le doy mi palabra- dijo Alas de Bronce

-buen viaje ponis, sean valientes- se despidió Celestia mientras se elevaba.

-su viaje tendrá que empezar aquí, pero cuidado, fantasmas de antiguos, más allá del bosque habitan, los ayudaran o los atormentaran- dijo Zecora mientras se alejaba.

-bueno ponis, llego la hora, ¡andando!- dijo Alas de Bronce.

Para llegar a los puertos cuyo barco llevaría a los ponis a Zebrica estaba al este, debían de cruzar el bosque Everfree, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie solo pudieron llegar al antiguo castillo de las hermanas nobles, pero no sabían de lo que había más allá de esa vieja fortaleza, tal vez eso era lo que advertía Zecora.

Cayó la tarde en el bosque, y los ponis ya habían caminado bastante, y llegaron al viejo castillo.

-¿porque tu papá tiene una mirada como si hubiese visto un fantasma?- preguntó Applejack a Strong Wood.

-eso es raro de él, jamás lo vi así- dijo Strong Wood preocupado.

Entonces llegaron a un pastizal al otro lado del castillo, con una ruina de una muralla que se extendía de norte a sur.

-descansaremos aquí, Shooting Star, Strong Wood, levanten el campamento, Fast Arrow y Hawk Hearth busquen leña- ordeno Alas de Bronce.

Los dos ponis unicornios empezaron a instruir a las seis yeguas con las dagas, no con magia de cuerno, sino a pura pezuña, la magia del cuerno solo puede elevar cualquier arma, mas no usarla ni empuñarla, así empezaron a entrenar con sus dagas.

Los ponis Fast Arrow y Hawk Hearth no solo encontraron leña, también habían viejas armaduras oxidadas y golpeadas, que también llevaron al campamento.

-miren lo que encontré muchachos- dijo Fast Arrow mostrando la armadura

-¡deja eso!, este campo es sagrado, ¡no toques nada!- gruño el alicornio.

-¿Qué le pasa a nuestro padre?, desde que llegamos a este castillo ha cambiado- dijo Hawk Hearth.

-creo que es hora de que sepan algo sobre nuestro padre, algo que también está escrito en los libros de las bibliotecas de los reinos- dijo Magic Staff.

-¿cuál libro?- preguntó Twilight.

-tal vez lo conozcas Twilight Sparkle- dijo el unicornio Blanco – hace mucho tiempo existió en este mundo una raza de alicornios cuya vida se prolongaba hasta mil años, fueron testigos de muchos hechos importantes, desde la primera llegada del Rey Sombra, hasta la tercera guerra de las Sombras, mi padre era muy joven cuando ocurrió el hecho-

Los ponis se juntaron más alrededor de la fogata para escuchar la historia de su hermano, mientras que Alas de Bronce se sentaba en una piedra abrigándose con una manta custodiando el campamento.

-después de la batalla de la muralla blanca y la caída del imperio de cristal, el rey Sombra y sus ejércitos arrasaron cada pequeño poblado y ciudad aledaña al imperio, entre ellos estaba la ancestral ciudad de Cornealis, allí moraban los alicornios longevos, solo unos alicornios pudieron sobrevivir y refugiarse en Windopolis. Cuando las princesas Luna y Celetia llamaron a los reinos a defender esta fortaleza, todos los alicornios de Cornealis fueron a pelear aquí, entre ellos estaba mi bisabuelo, mi abuelo y mi padre, fue una batalla muy feroz, sombra y luz chocaban en un combate que no parecía terminar, tuvimos una gran victoria, pero el costo de vidas fue grande, solo los tres resultaron vivos de quinientos alicornios, una raza noble había quedado en su extinción- explico Magic Staff -cada armadura que hay aquí tirada le perteneció a esos alicornios, sus fantasmas merodean aun estos campos, pero no son muy amables con los que visitan su lugar sagrado donde cayeron-

-será mejor que deje eso donde lo encontré- dijo Shooting Star

-si llévatelo, no quiero verlo, o vendrán fantasmas hacia nosotros- dijo Fluttershy totalmente asustada.

-oh tranquila Fluttershy,, como mi nana Pinkie dijo, del miedo debes reírte- dijo Pinkie, haciendo reír a Fast Arrow, pero Alas de Bronce lo tomó muy mal

-¿acaso es gracioso burlarse? ¿Los fantasmas del pasado son una broma?- dijo Alas de Bronce totalmente molesto – yo vi como mis amigos caían en este campo, como mi padre y mi abuelo eran heridos por los soldados de Sombra, ¿acaso eso es gracioso?-

-padre tranquilo, ella no lo sabía, como yo que todo lo toma como un juego- dijo Fast Arrow defendiendo a Pinkie Pie.

-claro, no saben nada de lo que ocurrió aquí, los libros no mencionan la crueldad de la batalla- gruño Alas de Bronce.

Después de comer, los ponis entraron a sus tiendas de campamento, excepto el alicornio blanco que se quedó sentado en la misma piedra abrigado con su manta, usó un hechizo de sueño para no dormirse, pues el custodiaba el campamento.

El reloj daba con las 5 de la mañana y los ponis entre sus sueños sintieron una densa neblina que los rodeaba.

-¡despierten ponis, despierten!- dijo Alas de Bronce.

Los ponis se levantaron de inmediato, de la neblina salía una voz siniestra como lamentos, el miedo invadía a los trece ponis viajeros.

-no teman, nosotros sabemos su causa y su propósito de estar aquí- dijo una voz.

La neblina se disipó y de esa neblina emergió una figura espectral, fantasmas de guerreros antiguos, alicornios con una armadura laminada y como símbolo grabado el sol y la luna, también había fantasmas de pegasos, unicornios y ponis terrenales, todos con sus armaduras.

-sabemos lo que hicieron hacen y harán, ustedes se dirigen al otro continente- dijo un alicornio que se encontraba al frente de los ponis.

-¿y eso les incumbe?- dijo Alas de Bronce

-tú no eres el único que mira hacia el mundo perdido Alas de Bronce- advirtió el alicornio fantasma – hay miles de ojos codiciosos que miran a ese desierto, buscando la joya que por derecho te pertenece, con deseos escasamente puros-

-¿que sugiere señor fantasma?- preguntó Twilight

-una vez que ustedes crucen el mar, traten de pasar desapercibidos, nadie debe de enterarse de su presencia, excepto el señor de las cebras- dijo el fantasma

-¿y porque debemos ocultarnos?- pregunto el alicornio blanco

El alicornio fantasma hizo aparecer una hoja y se la entregó a Alas de Bronce

-es un anuncio de búsqueda, un precio sobre tu cabeza Alas de bronce- advirtió el alicornio fantasma.

Los ponis se quedaron fríos y asustados por lo que acababan de escuchar.

-¿pero quien me busca?, ¿quién quiere deshacerse de mí?- preguntó Alas de Bronce

-tú sabes muy bien quien es, eso es lo único que te diré- dijo el fantasma mientras se desvanecía con el viento.

**Continuará…**


	3. Perseguidos

**Capitulo III: PERSEGUIDOS**

Los ponis siguieron su camino, abandonando el bosque Everfree entre charlas y compartiendo experiencias. Shooting Star le contaba a Rainbow Dash como se enfrentaba a los dragones y como eran sus aventuras cuando era un potrillo, Strong Wood había entablado una gran amistad con Applejack, el poni, aparte de ser hijo de un príncipe, trabajaba en los campos de cultivo, con maíz, cerezas incluso manzanas, ellos se entendían como ponis de campo y granjeros, Fast Arrow compartía sus travesuras con Pinkie Pie, le contaba cuando le cambió las cabezas de las estatuas de los antiguos reyes y cuando inundó los jardines del castillo convirtiéndolo en una gran piscina para él solo, Blue Staff compartía las historias de las fiestas de gala de Windolopis con Rarity, la unicornio blanca se sorprendió de lo que contaba, Magic Staff le contaba y enseñaba a Twilight Sparkle hechizos que ella creían que eran imposibles, como cambiar a un pony en una piedra o árbol durante un par de segundos, y Hawk Hearth le contaba a Fluttershy como entendía a las aves y como había conocido a su halcón Naigel después de que se lastimara su ala derecha. Todos entablaron una amistad entre si mientras caminaban por el bosque. Hasta que llegaron a un lugar lleno de piedras que emergían del mismo suelo hasta las alturas, eran inmensas de diferentes formas, algunas parecían animales gigantes y otras como rostros de corceles gigantes, como si un hechizo hubiese convertido en piedra a seres gigantes.

-tengo miedo, este lugar es más terrorífico que el bosque Everfree- dijo Fluttershy temblando

-será mejor que superé ese miedo señorita Fluttershy- dijo Alas de Bronce-la única manera de seguir nuestro camino es atravesando este bosque de piedras-

Entonces emprendieron la marcha a través del bosque.

-tranquila Fluttershy, camina conmigo, Naigel nos protegerá- dijo Hawk Hearth aliviando a la pegaso amarilla.

Entraron al Bosque de piedras, siguiendo un sendero de pasto y estrecho por las inmensas paredes de piedra.

Todos los ponis contenían el miedo por el tenebroso camino que siguieron, Fluttershy no paraba de temblar y caminar con la cabeza abajo, incluso Hawk Hearth tenía miedo, hasta que Naigel, el halcón de Hawk Hearth, alzó vuelo.

-Fast Arrow, guía el grupo, sácanos de aquí- ordenó Alas de Bronce.

-espera, yo voy contigo- dijo Rainbow Dash.

Los dos pegasos alzaron vuelo y empezaron a guiar el grupo de ponis. Por dos horas siguieron caminando, hasta que Naigel volvió al lomo de su amo.

-¿Qué viste Naigel? ¿Quieres que suba a la cima?- dijo Hawk Hearth mientras hablaba con el halcón.

Luego se colocó al costado de Fluttershy y le susurró al oído.

-¿quieres que yo suba también? ¿Trepando esas piedras gigantes con formas aterradoras?- preguntó Fluttershy temerosa, hasta que Naigel alzo vuelo lanzando chillidos –tomare eso como un si-

Flutershy y Hawk Hearth empezaron a escalar por las paredes de roca, tratando de ignorar las rocas de aspecto aterrador, también las cavernas con estalactitas que parecían una gran boca con dientes afilados.

-solo son rocas Fluttershy, no se mueven, pero de todos modos son aterradoras- dijo Fluttershy así misma mientras subía temblando de miedo junto con Hawk Hearth.

-hay una luz allí arriba, ya falta poco- dijo Hawk Hearth.

-por favor, que no sea otro lugar más tenebroso que este- dijo Fluttershy cerrando los ojos.

Cuando llegaron, Fluttershy abrió los ojos, y junto con Hawk Hearth vieron que en la cima de las piedras había muchos nidos de avecillas de diferentes colores, un paraíso para las aves, ahora los ponis sentían paz y tranquilidad luego de estar en Everfree y el aterrador bosque de piedras.

-esto es hermoso Naigel- dijo Fluttershy con una tranquilidad profunda al ver como las aves levantaban vuelo y se posaban en la pony amarilla.

De repente Naigel lanzó otro chillido, esta vez estaba en la cima de una piedra más alta.

-Naigel nos dice que vallamos allá- dijo Hawk Hearth.

Cuando los dos ponis alcanzaron al halcón, se maravillaron por lo que estaban mirando, habían encontrado el mar.

-esto es lo más hermoso que he visto- dijo Fluttershy - ¡amigos suban, allí está el mar, un gran prado verde y una ciudad a las orillas!-

-hermanos, padre, amigas, suban- dijo Hawk Heath.

Los ponis oyeron a los dos pegasos y de inmediato subieron a la cima.

-buena vista ponis, hemos llegado a las costas de Equestria- dijo Alas de Bronce con una gran satisfacción

-hay una gran flota de barcos. Encontrar alguien que nos lleve al otro lado del mar no será tan difícil- dijo Magic Staff.

Hasta que de pronto, todas las aves empezaron a alzar vuelo, como si estuviesen huyendo de algo.

-¡a donde van, regresen, no hay nada que temer!- dijo Hawk Hearth, hasta que un gorrión le susurró en el oído.

-¿ellos vienen?, ¿hacen mucho daño?, ¿Quién es?- dijo Hawk Hearth.

Entonces miraron abajo, y vieron a un grupo de ponis encapuchados y armados con arcos y espadas, uno de ellos tenía el anuncio que el fantasma alicornio enseñó a Alas de Bronce en la madrugada.

-ellos no son cazadores de aves- dijo Alas de Bronce –tienen armas de guerra, ellos nos buscan ¡empiecen a saltar por las rocas!

Los ponis emprendieron la huida, terminaron de cruzar el bosque de piedras saltando encima de ellas, luego siguieron a trote cruzando el prado.

-¡cómo es posible que algo que empezaba a calmarme, de pronto se volviera en un momento de pánico!- dijo Fluttershy.

Siguieron escapando de los ponis que los perseguían, hasta que llegaron a un rio muy caudaloso.

-muchachos, desenvainen sus armas, es hora de pelear- dijo Alas de Bronce con su mandoble en sus cascos.

Todos ya tenían sus armas listas, hasta que una luz blanca apareció entre el grupo de ponis viajeros y los otros ponis cazadores, de repente, el rio se calmó y bajo su nivel de agua.

Los ponis cruzaron el rio y oyeron una voz que salía de la luz

-lárguense, ellos están a mi cuidado- dijo la voz. En ese instante los ponis cazadores escaparon y abandonaron el prado.

La luz se disipó, era Celestia quien ahuyentó a los ponis cazadores.

-¿quiénes eran ellos?- preguntó Twilight.

-son mercenarios, ellos cazan y buscan a otros ponis solo por dinero- dijo Celestia.

-pues que vengan, no les tengo miedo- dijo Rainbow Dash.

-no Rainbow, retarlos y ser el primero en provocarlos sería el más grave error que un pony puede cometer-dijo Celestia

-tú debes saber quién envió ese anuncio Celestia- dijo Alas de Bronce.

-él sabe que vas a por la joya del rey, y hará todo lo posible para detenerte- dijo Celestia –Black Stone ya hizo un trato con un antiguo enemigo tuyo, así que trata de ir con mucho cuidado-

La alicornio se alejó del grupo elevándose por los cielos.

-pónganse las capas, nadie debe saber de nosotros- ordenó Alas de Bronce.

Siguieron su camino con mucha cautela por el verde prado, hasta que llegaron a una ciudad a las orillas del mar, y cerca a esa ciudad, una ruina que pareciese un gran puente que cruzaba todo el mar, pero fue destruido, por las olas o por algún pony, casas de madera y piedra, y múltiples muelles con barcos mercantes a la espera, era el puerto de Stableside.

-que pintoresco pueblo- dijo Rarity

-es como estar en una ciudad pirata, podemos decir Argh- dijo Pinkie Pie haciendo reír a todos, Alas de Bronce soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

Los ponis empezaron a buscar un barco que los pudiese llevar al otro lado del mar, pero ningún pony se atrevía a ir más allá de las costas de Equestria. Siguieron buscando, hasta que fueron a una taberna donde acudían muchos marineros.

Al entrar se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron jugo para todos, hasta que de la nada apareció un pony café con melena y cola mostaza, cutiemark de un ancla marrón y un parche en el ojo izquierdo, su nombre era Rusted Anchor.

-ustedes buscan un barco que los lleve al otro lado de estas aguas, yo les puedo ayudar- dijo el pony

-¿y cómo sabes eso? ¿Eres un espía de Black Stone?- dijo Shooting Star.

- jajaja, como si mi aspecto causara confianza en ustedes para llamarme espía- se burló el pony – mi nombre es Rusted Anchor, y vengo del otro lado de estas aguas bajo petición de alguien que quiere verte de nuevo-

-¿y de quien se trata?- dijo Alas de Bronce.

-alguien que te conoce como su mismo casco- dijo Rusted Anchor –pero si quieres saber más debes de aceptar mi oferta de cruzar el mar-

-déjame hablar con mis ponis- dijo Alas de Bronce.

-te espero afuera de la taberna- dijo Rusted Anchor alejándose del grupo de ponis hacia la puerta de la taberna.

Luego los ponis se juntaron más para hablar en privado, sin que los demás ponis que estaban en la taberna oyeran.

-no confió totalmente en el- dijo Applejack

-no han visto su aspecto, incluso parece que no sabe de lo que es higiene- dijo Rarity

-pero que más nos queda, ningún pony marinero quiere llevarnos- dijo Magic Staff.

-y que tal si es uno de esos ponis que nos persiguieron, eso causa miedo y desconfianza- dijo Hawk Hearth.

-y que tal no, tal vez sea un pirata que quiera que seamos sus grumetes- dijo Pinkie Pie.

-no nos dijo cuanto era el viaje en su barco, si es un poni como los que nos persiguieron quedrá dinero- dijo Twilight.

-si el anuncio pide quinientas monedas por mí, entonces pongamos el doble- dijo Alas de Bronce.

Todos los ponis sacaron su dinero, incluso buscaron debajo y entre las sillas y mesas para lograr reunir por lo menos una cantidad superior al anuncio de búsqueda.

Entonces salieron de la taberna, y vieron al Rusted Anchor apoyado en un farol.

-muy bien Rusted Anchor, aceptamos tu oferta, ahora llévanos a tu barco- dijo Alas de Bronce.

Rusted Anchor los llevó a los muelles, a un barco mercante de dos mástiles y un poco deteriorado.

-¿en esta cascara vamos a viajar?- dijo Rainbow Dash.

-sea amable señorita pegaso, esta cascara fue mi fiel compañera de viajes, ahora será mejor que todos suban abordo- dijo Rusted Anchor.

Soltó las amarras y el barco partió. En ese momento Alas de Bronce se aceró con la bolsa del dinero recolectado.

-tenga esto, llévenos a salvo al puerto más cercano del otro continente- dijo Alas de Bronce.

-guarde su dinero, no se preocupe señor Alas de Bronce, ya me pagaron- dijo Rusted Anchor

Esto hizo que el temor influyera a los demás ponis.

-¿ahora qué? ¿Y si es una trampa?- pregunto Fluttershy asustada.

-solo nos queda tener fe ponis- dijo Alas de Bronce.

Durante dos días siguieron navegando, hasta que Rusted Anchor divisó tierra.

-ya llegamos ponis, Bienvenidos a Seaddle, puerto de Cervidas- dijo Rusted Anchor.

**Continuará…**


	4. Iris de Cervidas

**Capitulo IV: IRIS DE CERVIDAS**

Entonces, los ponis arribaron a Seaddle, un puerto muy diferente a Stableside, casas de mármol y madera blanca, faroles de madera y el final del puente destruido que conectaba con el otro puerto, una ciudad habitada por ponis y ciervos, un puerto muy limpio e impresionante.

Los ponis pisaron tierra, y vieron el esplendor del puerto a su alrededor, pero al alicornio Alas de Bronce no le importaba la ciudad, su mirada se tornó de enojo y fastidio, sacó su mandoble y la hoja de la espada la puso en el cuello de Rusted Anchor.

-ya me canse de tu obstinación barquero- dijo Alas de bronce amenazando al pony –todo el viaje te preguntamos el nombre del que nos quiere ver y tu ignorabas nuestra pregunta, mejor dilo de una vez antes de que corte tu cuello-

Y de repente, una voz sale de la neblina que cubría el puerto.

-Bienvenido seas alicornio, ¿así es como tratas a mis fieles servidores?- dijo la voz.

-Revélate misteriosa voz- ordenó el alicornio.

En ese momento, dos ciervos y dos ponis de color café con armaduras blancas se acercaban tocando trompetas, acompañando a una alicornio alta, blanca de melena y cola dorada, ojos azules y cutiemark de una estrella blanca. Era la hermana de Celestia y Luna, Iris era su nombre, vestía un abrigo verde, también tenía una corona de oro puro con cinco gemas blancas en cada punta de la corona que adornaba su cabeza.

-Alas de Bronce, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, mira como el tiempo te ha cambiado mi querido amigo- dijo Iris.

-el tiempo pasa, pero tu belleza sigue igual como siempre mi querida Iris- respondió Alas de Bronce.

-gracias Rusted Anchor por traerlos sanos y salvos a Seaddle- agradeció Iris al barquero.

-mi labor termina aquí su alteza, me retiro a mis tareas cotidianas- dijo Rusted Anchor.

Todos los ponis que acompañaban a Alas de Bronce miraron a la princesa alicornio de Cervidas impresionados, no quitaban la mirada de ella.

-tú debes de ser la nueva princesa Twilight Sparkle, si no me equivoco- dijo Iris mirando a la pequeña alicornio morada.

-en efecto su alteza- respondió Twilight.

-mi hermana me hablo mucho sobre ti, es un gusto conocerla princesa- dijo Iris – sean Bienvenidos ponis de Equestria a mis dominios, el reino de Cervidas, por favor acompáñenos en una cena que fue preparada-

- no podría decir que no- dijo Alas de Bronce aceptando la solicitud de Iris.

Los ponis abordaron dos carruajes dorados que esperaban en la plaza del puerto, rumbo a la ciudad de Concordia, capital de Cervidas. Cuando cruzaron la entrada, los ponis no podían creer lo que veían, una ciudad edificada en arboles de tronco blanco, las casas eran de piedra blanca, mármol blanco para las paredes y sus pórticos y veredas de mármol verde, puertas de roble y techos de piedra blanca, aves pequeñas que volaban de casa en casa, como si estuviesen dando el buenos días a cada pony y ciervo de la ciudad.

-que hermosa es esta ciudad- dijo Fluttershy.

-esplendorifico- dijo Pinkie Pie.

-concuerdo con las dos, esta ciudad supera a la belleza en si- confirmó Rarity.

Iris soltó una pequeña risa. –Esperen cuando lleguemos al castillo mis queridas ponis- dijo.

Las puertas de las murallas del castillo de Concordia se abrieron y vieron todo el esplendor del castillo, murallas blancas y techos dorados, caminos de piedra lisa y suave.

-bienvenidos a mi hogar ponis de Equestria- dijo Iris.

Al entrar al castillo, se impresionaron por todo el lugar, jardines inmensos, un zoológico dentro que tenía una gran variedad de animales silvestres. Bibliotecas con repisas gigantes donde se encontraban una innumerable cantidad de libros, un patio tan grande donde los ponis practicaban sus deportes, un vestíbulo adornado con banderas y estandartes del algodón más suave que podría existir. En sí, era un paraíso para los ponis, después de visitar todo el castillo, Iris invitó a todos a pasar al gran comedor, allí había una gran mesa con catorce asientos, los ponis llegaron y no dudaron en sentarse a esperar la cena que con su olor los tentaba.

Terminada la cena, los ponis aun querían conocer más del castillo por su cuenta.

-señorita Iris, ¿podría ir a la cocina? Me gustaría enseñar a este muchacho de buen apetito como se preparan los postres en Sweet Apple Acres- dijo Applejack tomando a Strong Wood de su casco.

-pueden retirarse, la cena acabo, gocen de las comodidades de mi palacio- dijo Iris.

Applejack y Strong Wood fueron a la cocina del castillo, Rarity y Blue Staff fueron al vestíbulo, la unicornio tenía planeado bailar un vals con él, Pinkie Pie junto con Fast Arrow fueron a los jardines, pues los dos pensaron en la misma idea de convertirlo en una gran piscina. Twilight y Magic Staff fueron a la biblioteca donde los dos juntos leerían libros de hechizos y de algunos poemas románticos antiguos, Fluttershy fue al zoológico del castillo acompañada de Hawk Hearth y su halcón Naigel para hacer una noche de campo junto con los animales silvestres que habían, y Rainbow Dash fue al patio donde le demostraría a Shooting Star sus acrobacias y la famosa rainplosion sónica. Ahora era el turno de las seis ponis para impresionar a los hijos del alicornio.

-ven conmigo, tengo algo que enseñarte- dijo Iris tomando el casco de Alas de Bronce.

Los dos alicornios fueron a un jardín que se encontraba en lo más profundo del castillo, pero este jardín era muy diferente al que ocuparon Pinkie y Fast, este jardín estaba bajo el cielo nocturno, bajo las estrellas. Tenía un arroyo, un pequeño puente de piedra, columnas blancas que adornaban el jardín y rodeadas de vegetación, flores azules y blancas, y arboles robustos y verdes. Era el mismo jardín que una vez tenía la familia de Alas de Bronce en su hogar natal Cornealis, donde por primera vez conoció a la bella Iris.

-¿recuerdas este lugar?- dijo Iris al alicornio.

-este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos- dijo Alas de Bronce mirando con añoranza el jardín

-mi padre me contaba leyendas aquí y mi madre me arrullaba aquí cada vez que no podía dormir, incluso aquí venia Celestia y Luna a leer sus libros y nosotros hacíamos enfadar a las ardillas para que tiraran sus nueces hacia ellas, ¿lo recuerdas Iris? ¿Cuando éramos solo unos potrillos?-

-cómo olvidar sus expresiones de mis hermanas- dijo Iris riéndose del recuerdo -hay algo más mi querido "Pezuñitas"-

Entonces los dos llegaron a un tocón de árbol, allí los dos recordaron un momento muy tierno de su infancia.

-recuerdo que aquí me caí y me lastime mi pata izquierda- dijo Alas de Bronce – sentía mucho dolor, entonces viniste tú y curaste mi herida-

-eras un poco torpe para caminar, no mirabas el peligro y aquí fue donde te di ese apodo "Pezuñitas"- dijo Iris sonriendo.

-ese fue el mejor día de mi vida. Fue el día en que te conocí por primera vez- dijo Alas de Bronce.

-oh mí querido Pezuñitas, cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos- dijo Iris apoyando su cabeza junto a la de Alas de Bronce como si lo estuviese abrazando.

-hace más de dos mil años Iris, desde el funeral de mi madre, desde entonces el jardín quedo sin su cuidado, quedando abandonado en tierra y polvo, ahora desaparecido por la guerra y la destrucción de Cornealis- dijo Alas de Bronce con profunda tristeza.

-desde entonces hemos vivido en Windipolis, un lugar apacible y generoso, donde nos recibieron y nos nombraron sucesores al trono-

Iris soltó una pequeña lágrima después de lo que había escuchado.

-no tienes que arriesgar tu vida yendo al mundo perdido- dijo Iris.

-entonces que sugieres- dijo Alas e Bronce.

-quédate aquí, conmigo, aquí tienes la lealtad de un pueblo que te recibe con regocijo- respondió Iris.

-no puedo hacerlo Iris, después de la muerte de mi padre, mi puesto fue robado por un traidor. Jure en la tumba de mi padre de nunca dejar el legado que él y mi abuelo iniciaron, es mi deber recuperar la joya del rey- dijo Alas de Bronce.

-por favor, no quiero perderte ni que pasen otros dos mil años sin volverte a ver- insistió Iris. Lo abrazó tan fuerte que parecía no querer soltarlo.

-la razón por la que quiero que te quedes es….- dijo Iris hasta que fue interrumpida por el grito de un guardia. Habían encontrado intrusos dentro del castillo.

Los dos alicornios abandonaron el jardín y vieron a un guardia herido tendido en el suelo rodeado de los demás ponis que salieron en su ayuda.

-eran uno solo, y luego se dividieron en tres alteza- dijo el guardia agonizando.

-¿a dónde se fue?- preguntó Iris.

-están en el gran salón del trono su alteza- respondió el guardia.

Entraron a los oscuros salones del trono, armados y listos para enfrentarse al que irrumpió en el castillo, pero no veían nada, todo era sombras.

-creo que se fue- dijo Alas de Bronce.

-no lo creo- respondió Iris –todavía hay una presencia aquí-

Entonces la alicornio caminó hacia el centro del salón, su cuerno empezó a chispear una pequeña luz blanca.

-¡quien se esconda en la oscuridad de este lugar, le ordeno que se revele y muestre su forma real!- dijo Iris con una voz similar a la voz real de Equestria, cuando terminaba de dar su orden, golpeaba el suelo con su casco y con ese golpe la luz de su cuerno se extendía por toda la habitación.

Ella siguió insistiendo con su orden dos veces, hasta que con el tercer mandato tres sombras empezaron a moverse y escurrirse por las paredes del salón. Allí Iris se quitó el abrigo verde que la cubría, levantó sus alas e hizo que la luz de su cuerno se intensificara más de lo que había invocado.

-¡no tienes donde más esconderte, revela tu figura natural!- dijo Iris.

Las tres sombras se juntaron en una sola, y de la misma sombra una figura de un pony gris de melena negra se reveló, junto con un garrote de metal con púas. Se lanzó hacia Iris para atacarla, pero Alas de Bronce la defendió con su mandoble, los dos corceles se enfrentaron en combate, hasta que al fin el alicornio logró derribar a su enemigo dando una estocada en su cuello, este desapareció dejando su arma y una nota que decía "quiero ver tu porra con su sangre". Era claro que Black Stone envió a ese intruso.

-¿que fue eso?- dijo Fluttershy asustada.

-eso era un espía de las sombras, Black Stone sabe que estamos aquí- dijo Alas de Bronce – empaquen sus cosas ponis, tenemos que seguir en movimiento-

Iris trató de detenerlo tomando el casco de Alas de Bronce.

-no puedo quedarme aquí Iris, ahora soy un fugitivo, alguien a quien su cabeza tiene una recompensa para los ojos codiciosos- dijo el alicornio.

-¿te volveré a ver?- preguntó Iris con tristeza.

-eso espero mi querida amiga- respondió Alas de Bronce.

Iris se quitó su collar de cristal blanco en forma de una estrella que colgaba de una cadena de plata y se la puso a Alas de Bronce.

-llévate este collar, la luz de mi cuerno se encuentra allí, donde la oscuridad prevalezca esta luz la revelara- dijo Iris – espero verte lo más pronto posible-

La alicornio había ordenado a su barquero Rusted Anchor que llevase a los ponis hacia el siguiente sitio de su viaje, el reino de Zebrica.

**Continuará**

**Este capítulo es un poco más suave que los anteriores, les prometo que los siguientes habrá más acción y heroísmo. FELIZ DIA DE LOS CORAZONES Y CASCOS**


	5. Amigo y enemigo

**Capitulo V: AMIGO Y ENEMIGO**

Los ponis viajaron durante tres horas rodeando las costas de Cervidas y una pequeña parte de la costa de Zebrica, hasta que Rusted Anchor decidió desembarcar a la compañía de Alas de Bronce en una playa desierta sin puerto alguno.

-Rusted Anchor, ¿porque nos dejas aquí?- pregunto el alicornio.

-lo lamento señor Alas de Bronce, pero no puedo avanzar más, sino hacia una parte inhabitada del reino de las cebras- dijo el pony navegante.

-explícate barquero- dijo Twilight.

-las cebras y los ponis siempre tuvieron una cierta rivalidad, o bien los consideraran sus amigos o sus enemigos- dijo Rusted Anchor.

-entonces hablaremos con el líder de las cebras, que sepan que no venimos con malas intenciones- dijo Magic Staff.

-las cebras no son muy accesibles a parlamentar- dijo el pony barquero –debes de ser pariente o amigo de parientes del rey para que puedas hablar con el-

-¿Qué sugieres barquero?- preguntó Alas de Bronce.

-traten de no acercarse a las ciudades, y cuídense de las patrullas que se encuentran merodeando las dunas del desierto- recomendó Rusted Anchor.

El barco del pony se alejaba hacia Cervidas, los ponis ahora debían continuar su camino en las arenas y los desiertos del reino.

Durante toda la mañana siguieron su camino, cuidándose de las patrullas mencionadas, iban por riscos y acantilados, cañones y quebradas, hasta que el día llego a las cinco de la tarde y se escucho un relinchar fuerte que venía de unos arenales.

-que fue eso- dijo Applejack.

-son corceles depredadores, ellos no tienen piedad con nadie- dijo Strong Wood.

-tengan listas sus armas, todos corran lo más rápido que puedan ¡en marcha!- dijo Alas de Bronce.

Los ponis escaparon de los corceles depredadores, Strong Wood con su martillo hacia caer unos árboles secos que se encontraban en el desierto para obstaculizar, Hawk Hearth con su alabarda y Shooting Star, Magic Staff y Blue Staff con sus espadas se enfrentaban a los corceles que lograban alcanzarlos y Fast Arrow empezaba a disparar flechas hacia sus perseguidores, Twilight y las demás ponis empezaron a usar sus dagas, apuñalando a los corceles que venían de los costados, excepto Fluttershy que por miedo no podía sacar su daga de la vaina.

Siguieron escapando y atacando a los corceles, hasta que llegaron a un callejón, estaban rodeados por los corceles depredadores. En ese momento, una flecha salió disparada de la nada, acabando con uno de sus perseguidores, luego siguieron más flechas, y luego salieron una patrulla de veinte cebras con capas, espadas cimitarra, lanzas y arcos, atacando a los corceles depredadores, hasta que lograron ahuyentar a los corceles, pero después apuntaron sus armas hacia Alas de Bronce y sus ponis, nuevamente estaban acorralados.

El capitán de las cebras se acercó al grupo de ponis.

-¿qué rayos hacen un grupo de ponis armados para la guerra vagando por el desierto?, ¡respondan!- dijo el capitán.

Ningún pony se atrevía a responder a la pregunta de la cebra, esto hizo que el capitán ordenara decomisar las pertenencias de todo el grupo, para luego encadenarlos y llevárselos ante el rey de las cebras en su palacio en la ciudad de Zevera, el sabría qué hacer con ellos.

Caminaron por el desierto hasta llegar a una ciudad rodeada por una muralla de piedra, barro y una gran puerta de madera con bisagras de hierro. Abrieron la puerta y vieron una gran ciudad de casas de barro y madera, tiendas de comercio por doquier que rodeaban un castillo también de murallas de barro pero con estatuas esculpidas en piedra y cobre.

Los ponis y las cebras captoras cruzaron la puerta del palacio y vieron a una cebra sentada en un trono de bronce.

-mi señor Zurumbo, encontramos a este grupo de ponis vagando por el desierto, portando estos objetos- dijo el capitán tirando las cosas de los ponis en el suelo frente al rey.

Entonces, de la mochila de Twilight, salió rodando la piedra que Zecora le dio antes de partir a su viaje, el rey Zurumbo cogió la piedra y la miró fijamente durante un minuto.

-¿dónde consiguieron esto?- pregunto Zurumbo.

-nos lo entregó nuestra amiga Zecora- dijo Twilight.

-¿ustedes conocen a Zecora? ¿No les dijo nada sobre mí y su tierra natal?- dijo el rey cebra.

-me temo que no majestad- respondió Rarity.

-ella es mi prima- dijo el rey cebra.

Enterado esto, los guardias cebras bajaron sus armas y devolvieron sus pertenencias a los ponis, luego invitó a todos al comedor del castillo, pues los ponis estaban hambrientos y cansados, durante el almuerzo, surgió una conversación entre Alas de Bronce y Zurumbo.

-así que tú eres Alas de Bronce-

-¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-hace poco unos corceles llegaron en una flota de barcos hacia nuestras playas, poniendo avisos de búsqueda y recompensa-

-quinientas monedas por mi cuello-

-¿quinientas? Ese número no es nada a lo que ofrece, ahora los ojos de caza recompensas están puestos en ese aviso, son diez mil monedas ofrecidas al que te capture, no solo aquí, también en Camelu- dijo Zurumbo

-trataremos de ir con mucha cautela, hasta llegar a La Franja, allí hablaremos con los dragones para ayudarnos en nuestra causa- sugirió Alas de Bronce

-los dragones de La Franja no son como sus parientes de Equestria, no dan lealtad a nadie, mejor rodeen ese lugar- respondió el rey cebra

-yo apoyo la idea de su majestad- dijo Fluttershy con temor

-deben de darse prisa si quieren encontrar la joya del rey en el Mundo Perdido- advirtió Zurumbo

-¿a qué te refieres Zurumbo?- pregunto Alas de Bronce.

El rey cebra pidió a Alas de Bronce que sacara el mapa que tenía, con magia de su cuerno le redujo el gigantesco tamaño que tenía al de un libro común y corriente, lo puso en la mesa y Zurumbo lo roció con agua de manantial, allí los ponis lograron ver escrituras que solo podían verse si era mojado con agua de manantial puro, Zurumbo empezó a leer las letras en voz alta.

-"cuando la luz de la oscuridad se torne de color rojo, su rayo alumbrará sobre el lugar escogido para ser la boca de la tierra, cuyo interior, lo más preciado aguarda"-

- ¿y eso que significa?- pregunto Shooting Star

- hay una entrada hacia un mundo escondido en esas arenas, allí aguarda tu joya Alas de Bronce, el único lugar donde queda buscarlo es en esa caverna que solo se revela cuando hay luna roja que solo pasa cada mil años, ahora les queda 4 días- dijo Zurumbo.

-entonces llegaremos al mundo perdido antes de que la luna roja se pose en el desierto- dijo Strong Wood.

-veo en todos ustedes valentía y honor, algo de lo que muchos ponis carecen, su causa es muy justa y no debe de ser interrumpida, díganme lo que necesitan para su viaje- dijo Zurumbo.

Luego de terminada la comida, los ponis se prepararon para el viaje, tenían comida y agua para toda una semana, pociones de curación, también afilaron las armas de los ponis y adicionaron más flechas para Fast Arrow, incluso les dio ropa para cubrirse de las tormentas de arena y de los ojos maliciosos de los caza recompensas.

Durante toda la noche viajaron por el desierto, bajo la protección de las patrullas cebras, hasta que llegaron a la frontera entre los reinos Zebrica y Camelu, allí las cebras los dejaron que sigan su camino.

Llego la mañana y los ponis seguían caminando soportando los vientos y tormentas del desierto, hasta que llegaron a una ciudad de muralla y casas de barro cuyas puertas estaban abiertas para cualquier viajero, entraron a la ciudad y vieron que todos los habitantes de esta ciudad eran camellos, en sus lomos llevaban diamantes, ceda y especias, les ofrecían todo lo que llevaban a los ponis, pero ellos ignoraban a los camellos, su objetivo era cruzar la ciudad y seguir con el paso del rio que los llevaría bordeando La Franja donde habitaban los dragones, y los llevaría hacia el Mundo Perdido, pero un camello agarro la capa de Fluttershy, y la jaló, revelando a la pony amarilla, esto alarmó a los guardias y acorralaron a la pobre pony asustada. Los demás salieron en su defensa, hasta que apareció un camello alto con una capa roja, ordenando a los guardias que bajaran sus armas.

-vaya, que agradables visitas tenemos- dijo el camello.

Alas de Bronce se quitó la capucha que cubría su rostro y se presentó al camello.

-Alas de Bronce a su servicio señor- respondió el alicornio.

-no debes decir a su servicio, nosotros estamos a su servicio señor alicornio, vengan a mi palacio, que los recibiré como invitados de honor- dijo el camello.

Para Twilight, Magic, Rainbow, Applejack y Strong les parecía sospechoso el camello, pero para los demás consideraban como buena voluntad del camello.

Llegaron al palacio del camello, apreciando todos los salones que había, la pegaso Fluttershy se quedó en un jardín donde habían algunas avecillas, dejando al grupo de ponis que se dirigían al comedor.

-¿dígame que hace un grupo de ponis en estas tierras?- pregunto el camello.

-vamos en exploración, por estudios- dijo Magic Staff

-¿armados?- preguntó

-solo protección personal- dijo Alas de Bronce.

-ya veo, desde que esos corceles llegaron aquí, la seguridad de los tres reinos se debilitó, siguiendo su búsqueda por esa piedra que se encuentra en el Mundo Perdido, según las antiguas lenguas tiene la capacidad de que uno pueda reinar-

-¿conoce la leyenda?- preguntó Strong Wood

-durante mi infancia siempre quise ser dueño de alguien y algo, me costó doce años para que tuviese mi propio palacio y mis sirvientes leales a mí, pero siempre quise más, añoraba el momento en que Belfo el rojo gobernara Camelu con la joya del rey en su cetro.- dijo el camello revelando al fin su nombre mientras veía por la ventana las banderas del rey de Camelu.

-eso es bueno- dijo Fast Arrow mientras bebía el jugo de la jarra

-¿creen que no se su intención ponis?, ¿la verdadera razón por la que ustedes están aquí?, vienen a por la joya del rey, al igual que todo aquel que viene a estas tierras, yo también busco esa piedra y no dejare que nadie más la busque- dijo el camello con una voz amenazadora.

Entonces salieron los guardias del palacio del camello, arrestando a los ponis, despojándolos de sus pertenencias y enviándolos a las prisiones que había.

-antes de que me olvide. Cuando tenga la joya del rey, te enviaré de nuevo a Windopolis, donde podré recibir la recompensa que me pertenece- dijo el camello mientras veía como se llevaba a Alas de Bronce y su compañía de ponis.

-¡esperen!, ¡¿dónde está Fluttershy?!- grito Pinkie

**Contnuará…**

**Hasta aquí la mitad de esta historia, quisiera agradecer a Melisa360 por los reviews que me envió y también por estar pendiente de cada capítulo nuevo que publico, también agradezco a NewSilverWolf94, lolponegio234, Lyon Wolf, cartman6x61 y danvanime9000 por poner fav y follow a mi fic.**

**GRACIAS.**


	6. Fluttershy la valiente

**Capítulo VI: FLUTTERSHY LA VALIENTE**

-¿Dónde puede estar Fluttershy?- preguntó Applejack.

-espero que no le hagan daño, ella es muy tímida- dijo Twilight

-tranquilas ponis- dijo Hawk Hearth – Naigel, ve y busca a Fluttershy lo más rápido posible-

El halcón de Hawk Hearth alzó vuelo y fue en busca de la pony amarilla, saliendo por una reja que daba hacia afuera del palacio. Mientras que Belfo, el camello traidor, salía junto con otro grupo de camellos, listos para viajar hacia el Mundo Perdido. Fluttereshy se encontraba en el mismo jardín del palacio, pero estaba oculta por las aves que habitaban allí, ningún guardia podía verla, hasta que se fueron.

-gracias pajaritos, pero ahora tengo que buscar a mis amigos, pero antes debo liberarlos de esta adorable prisión- dijo Fluttershy mientras abría las rejas, soltando a las aves.

Los guardias vieron como escapaban las aves del palacio y salieron en búsqueda de quien los soltó. Fluttershy se escondió entre las columnas y banderas, hasta que una pequeña sombra con capa apareció de la nada y tapó la boca de la pony que parecía que iba a gritar, luego la jaló hacia una habitación.

-por favor no me hagas nada, esas aves me dijeron que sufrían mucho allí encerradas y solo quería darles libertad- dijo Fluttershy temblando y tapándose los ojos.

-tranquila Fluttershy soy yo Spike- dijo el dragón quitándose la capucha.

-¿Spike? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- preguntó la pegaso.

-vine por mi cuenta, no podría dejarlas solas en esta aventura, tampoco dejaría que Rarity o Twilight se lastimaran- dijo el dragón.

-qué bueno verte de nuevo, gritaría de alegría…- dijo la pony hasta que Spike le tapó la boca nuevamente.

-tranquila, si saben que estamos aquí estaremos en graves problemas- dijo.

Los dos salieron de la habitación, a escondidas de los camellos que hacían guardia, pues tenían que llegar a los calabozos donde se hallaban los demás.

Cuando llegaron a un pasadizo donde había estatuas, se encontraron con un grupo de cinco camellos, Fluttershy se asustó y trató de retroceder.

-corre y busca a los demás Fluttershy, yo los distraigo- dijo Spike.

El pequeño dragón se lanzó a atacar a los camellos, pero uno de ellos golpeó a Spike y lo lanzó a los cascos de Fluttershy, la pony quedo impactada por ver a su amigo tirado en frente suya, y en ese momento Naigel el halcón se acercó a la pony y de sus garras lanzó la daga que portaba durante su viaje.

-como te atreves a tratar a mis amigos así, no tienen derecho repito no tienen derecho- dijo Fluttershy enfadada, ahora había desenvainado su daga y fue a enfrentarse a los camellos.

Spike empezó a levantarse y no podía creer lo que veía, Fluttershy empuñando una daga y enfrentándose a los camellos y venciéndolos.

-bueno Spike, te quedaras allí o vendrás conmigo a rescatar a nuestros amigos- dijo Fluttershy tomando la garra del dragón ayudándolo a levantarse.

-vamos Fluttershy- respondió Spike.

Los dos avanzaban, Fluttershy con su daga y Spike montado con un hacha que había encontrado, seguían al halcón que los guiaba mientras peleaban contra los guardias camellos. Fluttershy había perdido su miedo.

La pony y el dragón habían llegado al fin a los calabozos, al fin encontraron a sus amigos.

-¿no creerían que los dejaría aquí verdad?- dijo Fluttershy asomándose a la celda donde se hallaban todos los ponis.

- tampoco vino sola- dijo Spike también asomándose.

-Fluttershy, Spike, que alegría verlos- dijo Twilight.

-buen trabajo a los dos, ahora vayamos por nuestras cosas y salgamos de este lugar- dijo Alas de Bronce.

Los ponis fueron a un almacén donde se hallaban todas su cosas, excepto el mapa, que se lo había llevado Belfo, para la suerte de ellos, había un carruaje de pegaso, ahora podrían alcanzar a los camellos por aire.

Los cuatro pegasos, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Shooting y Hawk guiados por Alas de Bronce fueron hacia La Franja, tendrían que atravesar la tierra de los dragones para alcanzar a los camellos.

Al fin los alcanzaron, y Fluttershy salió del carruaje y se lanzó al grupo de camellos.

-yo me llevaré esto amigo- dijo Fluttershy arrebatando el mapa al camello.

-esa pony me agrada- alagó Hawk Hearth.

-gracias por tu hospitalidad Belfo, pero tenemos prisa- dijo Alas de Bronce burlándose del camello.

Naigel se acercó chillando junto con un rubí en sus garras y soltándola hacia los camellos.

-Naigel ¿que acabas de hacer?- dijo Hawk Hearth.

Un rugido surgió de un volcán, y del cráter salió un dragón enfadado por la joya que le fue robada.

-huy amigo, ahora estas en graves problemas- dijo Fluttershy burlándose – vámonos ponis, hay una joya que recuperar-

**Continuara…**


	7. Mil años despues

**Capitulo VII: MIL AÑOS DESPUES**

Avanzaron los ponis, dejando el carruaje de pegasos tirado en algún lugar del camino, ahora debían de continuar a galope por un camino de árboles, hasta que se encontraron con un grupo de camellos con escudos, lanzas y estandartes viajando de regreso. Los ponis se prepararon para enfrentarse, pensaban que era Belfo y sus camellos, pero este grupo acompañaba y resguardaba a un alto camello con capa carmesí y con una corona de laurel de hojas doradas.

-guarden sus armas ponis y camellos, ellos no son nuestros enemigos- dijo el camello.

-¿quién se interpone en el camino de Alas de Bronce?- dijo el alicornio.

-gran caballero alicornio, soy el veinticuatroavo soberano de las tierras de Camelu, morador del castillo de Dromedor, soy Barnaco II- dijo el camello.

-y que hace su majestad caminando por este sendero- dijo el alicornio.

-fui de pesca y a meditar al Lago Azul, también estuve esperando la llegada de aquel al que mencionan las profecías antiguas de los viejos camellos- dijo Barnaco.

-¿cuál profecía?- preguntó Blue Staff.

-la profecía del dueño alado de la joya del rey- dijo Barnaco –"pasaran miles de años, pero la piedra solo se mostrará al que con deseos puros lo busca, el sol de oro se pondrá, las estrellas brillaran cual gema sin medida y la luna será tan blanca cual plata labrada cuando el rey de tierras lejanas tenga la piedra añorada"-

Los ponis se impresionaron por lo que habían escuchado, tenían ya las esperanzas de poder encontrar la joya el rey.

-falta poco Alas de Bronce, quedan dos días para que se cumplan otros mil años para que haya luna roja en el desierto, anoche me encontré con alguien que dice que te conoce y te espera en la entrada al Mundo Perdido- dijo el camello.

-quien entonces, ¿amigo o enemigo?- preguntó Alas de Bronce.

-no parecía ser hostil, muy apacible y caritativa, anoche la encontré, pero no me dijo su nombre, estaba con una extensa capa con capuchón- dijo Barnaco.

-espero que no sea una trampa- dijo Rainbow Dash.

-no lo creo señorita pegaso- dijo el camello. –Les deseo buena suerte y bendiciones en su viaje-

Los ponis siguieron su rombo, hacia el sur, era las 3 de la tarde, ya veían el sol que se ocultaba en una cadena de montañas.

-¿que indica el mapa padre? ¿Dónde estamos?- dijo Hawk Hearth.

El alicornio sacó de su mochila de viaje el mapa en un tamaño reducido, para su sorpresa, el camino que siguieron llegaba a una división, pero en el mapa desaparecía esa división.

-¿qué camino seguir?, aquí no muestra una división, según el mapa aquí termina el camino- dijo Alas de Bronce preocupado.

-podríamos escalar esas montañas padre- sugirió Shooting Star.

-no lo creo, hasta llegar a las cumbres y bajar de ellas tomaría tres días, y a nosotros nos quedan dos antes de que haya luna roja- dijo Alas de Bronce.

-tal vez yo los pueda ayudar- dijo una voz femenina que venía de unos arbustos

-¿quién eres?, revélate- dijo Alas de Bronce.

De allí, salió una yegua alicornio alta y azul cuya melena y cola caracterizaba el cielo nocturno. Era Luna, vestía una capa de color marrón y portaba un sable encorvado, de mango y funda dorada con gemas incrustadas en forma de las estrellas.

-los estaba esperando. Qué bueno verlos ponis, sobre todo a ti Alas de Bronce luego de un largo tiempo- dijo Luna.

-también es un gusto verte de nuevo Luna- dijo Alas de Bronce.

-mi hermana me envió aquí para ayudarlos, y para revelar el resto del mapa- dijo la alicornio azul.

Luna sacó con la magia de su cuerno, un frasco pequeño con un líquido celeste de su bolsa de tela que estaba amarrada en su cinturón al costado de su sable.

-princesa Luna, ¿Qué es ese frasco que sostiene?- preguntó Twilight.

-eso mi pequeña pony, es lagrima de la noche- dijo Luna –un líquido que fue hecho con el destello de las estrellas fugaces, capaz de revelar cada objeto o escritura o dibujo oculto. Esto les revelará el camino hacia el mundo perdido-

Luna roció una gota de la lagrima de la noche sobre el mapa, justo en el punto donde se encontraban, y reveló el camino que debían de tomar, incluso reveló un desfiladero entre las montañas que no vieron en el mapa anteriormente, era la entrada directa al Mundo Perdido.

-no falta mucho ponis, tomar el camino derecho nos llevará solo un par de horas para al fin llegar al Mundo Perdido- dijo Alas de Bronce.

-qué bueno que Belfo no sabía de esto- dijo Shooting Star.

Hasta que sonó una especie de cuerno detrás de ellos.

-y lo sabrá si nos alcanza- dijo Alas de Bronce – apresuremos el paso-

La compañía tomó el camino derecho, caminaron lo más rápido posible para no ser alcanzados. Siguieron durante toda una hora en el sendero.

-oye Twilight, cuanto falta para llegar, ya estoy cansado- dijo Spike.

-Spike, si sabias que teníamos que venir a tierras lejanas, porque nos seguiste- dijo Twilight.

-bueno yo solo quería asegurarme que no les pasara nada a mis chicas, sobre todo a una cierta unicornio blanca- dijo el dragón.

-en ese caso debí traer a Kile para que te haga compañía Spike- dijo Magic Staff.

-¿tienes un dragón?- preguntó Twilight sorprendida.

-así es. Me lo encomendaron cuando era solo un huevo, yo era un aprendiz de la magia, desde entonces se volvió uno de mis más fieles amigos, en aventuras e investigaciones que hacía, le dije que partiría hacia aquí, pero no pude traerlo por su seguridad- dijo el unicornio.

-espero conocerlo cuando regresemos- dijo Spike.

-el viaje de regreso recién comienza joven dragón- dijo Alas de Bronce.

La compañía llegó al desfiladero entre las montañas, y al final del camino se veía una gran franja de luz. Cruzaron el camino rocoso en esa grieta, la luz de la salida se hacía más intensa cada vez que se acercaban, hasta que cruzaron el final.

-este lugar es místico y precioso- dijo Rarity.

-seis palabras. Es, plen, do, ri, fi, co- dijo Pinkie Pie.

Habían llegado a un gran desierto de que parecía no tener fin, y de las arenas de ese desierto, unas torres inclinadas emergían de las mismas arenas, como si una ciudad entera hubiese sido enterrada. Habían llegado al Mundo Perdido.

Ahora la compañía de Alas de Bronce debía caminar hasta una gran torre inclinada con el que podían ver todo el desierto, su caminata llevaría justamente un día hasta llegar a dicha torre.

Aguantando el calor y las ventiscas de arena, en veinticuatro horas lograron divisar una gigantesca torre negra inclinada que se levantaba desde el interior de la tierra. Habían llegado al gran mirador, la única manera de subir era volando o trepando la torre.

-es aquí. Donde podremos ver el momento en que la luna roja se levantará por el horizonte- dijo Alas de Bronce.

Lograron subir a la cima de la torre, allí los ponis armaron un campamento.

-¡oigan miren esto!- dijo Spike acercándose a una especie de mesa de piedra que miraba justamente al este.

-buen ojo amigo dragón, por aquí podremos ver con exactitud el momento esperado- dijo Alas de Bronce.

Empezó a oscurecer, la alicornio azul ya estaba invocando al astro de la noche, para iluminar el cielo nocturno. Allí Alas de Bronce pensó que estaba invocando a la luna roja, pero no fue lo que esperaba.

-se supone que ya debería aparecer, se supone que hoy se cumple mil años más- dijo Alas de Bronce sorprendido

–Luna, tu eres monarca de la noche, ¿Por qué no levantaste la luna roja?- reclamó

-la luna roja posee una magia que ningún unicornio o alicornio puede controlar- dijo Luna –yo solo puedo controlar y dominar a la luna blanca natural que vemos todos los días. La luna roja es un astro errante, paciencia es lo único que queda Alas de Bronce-

Esperaron dos horas en la torre, al pobre alicornio ya se le acababan las esperanzas de ver la luna roja, hasta que, un astro gigante emergía justamente desde el este del desierto, como un sol sin brillo.

-te lo dije, viejo amigo, esperar ha sido la única forma de ver tu oportunidad- dijo Luna.

Los ojos de Alas de Bronce sollozaban al ver la luna roja por fin saliendo. Pero no era lo único, el alicornio había dejado el mapa en la mesa de piedra que encontró Spike, justamente mirando a la luna roja, allí notaron un cambio en el mapa. La luz del astro rojo revelaba un punto color dorado en el mapa, muy cerca de la torre donde estaban.

-esto es increíble- dijo Alas de Bronce.

Luego, vieron como el rayo de luz de la luna roja alumbraba una duna en el desierto. Los ponis fueron de inmediato a la duna. Al acercarse más, las arenas de la duna empezaron a descender, revelando una gran entrada de piedra cuyas escaleras bajaban como a una especia de sótano.

-llego la hora Alas de Bronce- dijo Luna –ve y recupera lo que te pertenece-

El entusiasmo de los ponis cobró vida otra vez, al igual que el miedo a la pobre Fluttershy, por ver la caverna que llevaba a su oscuro interior.

-¿tenemos que entrar allí?- preguntó Fluttershy con el temor recobrado.

-debemos de entrar, enciendan antorchas, este lugar es bastante oscuro- ordenó Alas de Bronce.

Al encender las antorchas y bajar por lo menos un par de metros, notaron que el brillo o luz que debía emitir el fuego no iluminaba nada, todo era sombras y oscuridad.

-esto si es espantoso- dijo Hawk Hearth.

-y ahora que vamos a hacer- dijo Applejack.

-que mal que no traje mi linterna- dijo Rarity.

-aquí no sirven las linternas o antorchas ponis, solo la luz de los astros pueden alumbrar- dijo Luna.

Entonces Alas de Bronce recordó el collar que le entregó Iris antes de partir de Cervidas. La sacó y con la magia de su cuerno la elevó un metro, para su suerte, el collar empezó a emitir una luz intensa, que alumbraba todo su paso, tal y como dijo Iris. Con esa luz pudieron ver cosas increíbles, una ciudad efectivamente oculta bajo la tierra, inmensas columnas que parecían sostener la superficie, casas, torres, templos y palacios de piedra tallada, pero deshabitada.

-bienvenidos al verdadero Mundo Perdido- dijo Luna.

Siguieron su paso por las frías calles de la ciudad oculta bajo el desierto. Durante cinco horas alumbrados con la luz de Iris, hasta que, llegaron a un gigantesco tragaluz, que enfocaba a la luna roja, y su luz alumbraba un pilar negro, sobre ese pilar estaba una gema verde con pequeñas partes en oro contorneando la gema, y en su interior la figura de una corona azul. Era la joya del rey. Encontraron lo que tanto buscaban.

-de mito a leyenda, de leyenda a historia, de la historia a la realidad, al fin esta joya dejará estos fríos lugares y pasará a mi linaje- dijo Alas de Bronce mientras se acercaba lentamente al pilar.

-llego la hora mi viejo amigo, tu reinaras ahora- dijo Luna.

Con sus cascos tomó la piedra y la reveló ante los ponis y el dragón, esto hizo que todos se inclinaran y reverenciaran al alicornio.

De repente, Naigel el halcón empieza a alterarse y lanzar chillidos, luego se siente unos chillidos más agudos y escalofriantes que venían de lejos, miles de arpías salían de las profundidades a atacar a la compañía, allí empezó un combate de supervivencia, se defendían con sus armas, disparando flechas y degollando con sus espadas a las aterradoras bestias que se lanzaban hacia ellos hasta que una arpía lanzó un aguijón envenenado hacía Twilight, pero el unicornio Magic Staff recibió el impacto en su pata derecha delantera.

-¡Magic!- gritó Alas de Bronce.

El alicornio corrió en auxilio de Magic Staff que se encontraba tendido en el suelo intentando sacarse el aguijón que quedo clavada en su pata, pero el veneno de arpía contrarresto la magia de su cuerno, no podía usar su magia.

-Salgamos por el tragaluz, es la única manera- dijo Luna señalando la salida con su sable con fluido de arpía.

Alas de Bronce lanzó un rayo con su cuerno hacía una columna que sostenía la superficie, provocando un gran derrumbe, tomó la joya, la guardó y subió a su hijo herido en su lomo para poder escapar volando, Rainbow Dash llevó a Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy a Applejack, Hawk Hearth a su hermano Blue Staff, Shooting Star llevó a Strong Wood, Twilight a Fast Arrow y Spike, y Luna a Rarity.

Salieron del hoyo hasta llegar al pie de la torre donde acamparon. Al descender fueron de inmediato a tratar de ayudar a Magic Staff, pero Belfo y sus camellos los acorralaron y apuntaron sus ballestas hacia ellos, y a Magic Staff que yacía en el suelo gimiendo de dolor.

-mira Alas de Bronce, la vida de tu hijo corre riesgo, y más aún que diez de mis ballesteros están apuntándolo, dame la joya del rey o diez flechas se incrustaran en tu hijo como un alfiletero- dijo Belfo.

Los ponis tenían listas sus armas para pelear de nuevo.

-dejen sus armas en el suelo- ordenó el alicornio mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el camello.

-padre no lo hagas, tu luchaste por esto- dijo Magic Staff.

Alas de Bronce se acercó y tomó el casco frio de su hijo herido.

-El veneno de la arpía está haciendo efecto, no quiero que te hagan daño Magic, yo los metí en esto y los sacaré aunque tenga que romper el juramento que hice a tu abuelo- dijo Alas de Bronce.

Luego se acercó al camello y de su mochila sacó la joya del rey y se la entregó.

-ahora Belfo, tienes lo que querías, déjanos ir- dijo el alicornio.

-se irán de estas tierras- dijo Belfo.

Los camellos les quitaron sus cosas, los ataron y se los llevaron como esclavos a una playa desierta donde había un barco que los esperaba.

Abordaron a la compañía y pusieron todas sus armas y equipaje a la bóveda del barco.

-encadenen al alicornio blanco y a la alicornio azul en el mástil del barco, a los demás pónganles grilletes. Cuando lleguen a Windopolis, díganle a Black Stone que Belfo los envía y espera su recompensa- ordenó el camello.

-¿Que haremos con el unicornio herido?- preguntó un ballestero camello.

-Si es fuerte llegará a las playas de Equestria vivo, atenderlo solo será una causa perdida- dijo Belfo

**Continuará…**


	8. Otra oportunidad

**Capitulo VIII: OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

El barco partió, como prisioneros estaban los ponis de Alas de Bronce, amarrados y encadenados como presos, todos cabizbajos.

Alas de Bronce y Luna estaban encadenados en el mástil del barco, Spike estaba amarrado de boca, garras y piernas como un jabalí y los demás ponis estaban atados en el cuello y sentados en la cubierta del barco, excepto Magic Staff que estaba atado en una esquina del barco y temblando por la herida que sufrió al luchar contra las arpías.

-debo ir con él, está solo y agonizando allí, debo hacer un intento en ayudarlo- dijo Twilight.

La pequeña alicornio se levantó del lugar donde estaba y se acercó a un camello que hacia guardia.

-disculpe señor camello, mi amigo está allí enfermo y congelándose, ¿sería posible que pueda auxiliarlo?- dijo Twilight.

El camello lo consultó con otro, hasta que.

-desátenla de los demás, y atenla junto con el unicornio enfermo- ordenó el camello.

Twilight fue llevada a lado de Magic Staff, notó que su color cambio de blanco a gris y sus ojos también se volvían grises, temblaba demasiado, y sus cascos estaban fríos.

-no te preocupes Twilight, he pasado cosas peores por mis amigos y hermanos- dijo Magic débilmente.

-¿crees poder aguantar Magic? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?- preguntó Twilight.

-revisa en mi bolsillo derecho de mi capa Twi- ordenó el unicornio.

Twilight rebuscó en el bolsillo que indicó Magic, y solo encontró un pedazo de madera tallada en forma de una flor y en cada pétalo una runa antigua.

-que hermoso- dijo Twilight al ver la flor.

-esa flor me dará energía cada vez que la llevo- dijo Magic.

-debe tener magia por dentro- dijo la alicornio purpura.

-no exactamente- respondió –eso es una promesa-

-¿a que te refieres?- preguntó Twilight.

-una promesa que yo y mi madre hicimos hace años- dijo el unicornio- ambos tallamos dos pedazos de madera cuando era solo un pequeño potrillo, yo tengo el de ella y ella tiene el mío-

-¿y que te prometió?- preguntó.

-que siempre me acompañaría y jamás me dejaría solo- respondió el unicornio.

-¿Y tú que le prometiste?- dijo Twilight.

-Que la volvería a ver de nuevo- dijo Magic –eso me da fuerzas para seguir aquí y resistir el dolor.

Twilight soltó una lágrima al oír lo que su amigo dijo, se acercó más y lo abrazó.

-no sé cómo agradecerte después de que arriesgaras tu vida por protegerme, lamento mucho lo que te pasó Magic- dijo Twilight llorando y abrazando más fuerte a Magic.

-tranquila Twi, suficiente con saber que estas a salvo, eso me tranquiliza más- dijo Magic débilmente.

Los dos ponis se quedaron juntos abrigados con la capa que llevaba Twilight.

Pasó un día del viaje por mar, llegaron a una parte llena de neblina y humedad intensa, hasta que, se oyó un sonido de un cuerno que venía de lejos contra su rumbo, un sonido que para Alas de Bronce era ya conocido y que había escuchado hace mucho tiempo en un campo muerto y en una emboscada.

-¡velas al norte!- gritó un camello vigilante que estaba en la cima del mástil.

Todos vieron claramente que toda una flota de barcos negros se dirigía a atacarlos.

-no dejen de vigilar a los ponis- ordenó el capitán del barco.

-escúchame bien camello, si valoras tu vida al igual que la de tus marineros debes desatarnos y dejarnos pelear junto a ustedes. Ellos nos mataran a todos, no tendrán piedad con nadie- advirtió Alas de Bronce.

-son alrededor de veinte barcos capitán, no podremos enfrentarlos, será una muerte segura- dijo un camello que estaba al costado del capitán del navío.

-no tenemos otra opción- dijo –suéltenlos, denles sus armas y prepárense para pelear-

De inmediato los ponis se colocaron en posiciones de combate, excepto Magic que estaba débil tirado en el suelo.

-no te dejaré Magic- dijo Twilight.

-ve con ellos Twi, te necesitan, yo estaré bien- respondió Magic.

-cuídate- dijo Twilight dándole un beso en la frente de Magic Staff.

Los camellos tenían sus catapultas y balistas listas con arpones, llamaradas y proyectiles incendiaros, apuntando a los barcos que venían.

Pasaron unos minutos y comienza el combate, entre la flota negra y la embarcación camello. Lanzándose todo lo que tenían listo, Alas de Bronce comandaba a su grupo de ponis y el capitán camello comandaba a los suyos, hasta que un barco aparece de la derecha del navío en que estaban y los envisten, ponis grises de melena roja asaltan el barco.

-¡defiendan el barco, a la carga!- dijo Alas de Bronce.

Todos se lanzaron hacia los corceles grises que abordaban el barco, enfrentándose con espadas, ballestas, martillos y alabardas, Magic debía usar su espada y una lanza para atacar a distancia. Si quería avanzar, debía sostenerse con la lanza y tratar de caminar.

Entre la fiera batalla que se realizaba en la cubierta del barco, un corcel alto, gris y sin melena apareció en el barco, armado con un mazo de hierro con púas. Alas de Bronce sabía bien quien era él.

-te siento alicornio, el olor del miedo te invade, así olía tu padre antes de morir- dijo el corcel.

Alas de Bronce puso su mirada en él, tomó su mandoble y una espada cimitarra y fue a enfrentarlo. Los dos corceles chocaron sus filos, sus armas chispeaban al golpearse, pero el corcel era más fuerte que el alicornio, pero aun así, Alas de Bronce se defendía.

Estaban rodeados sin salida, toda la flota tenía acorralada a la embarcación, al igual que Magic que estaba acorralado por cientos de ponis grises, pero defendiéndose valientemente, Twilight corrió en su auxilio, hasta que, se oye el sonido de la trompeta de cristal que venía también del norte y el sur.

Salían de la neblina una flota de treinta barcos, quince del norte y quince del sur, al mando de Celestia, Iris, Barnaco, Shinning Armor y Cadence, cada uno con su propia armada de su reino.

La flota negra trataba de huir pero no podían con la velocidad de los barcos que vinieron a ayudar a Alas de Bronce. Empezaron a atacar y hundir a los barcos enemigos, esto hizo que el corcel sin melena abandonara el barco y huyera con los últimos tres barcos que quedaban de su flota.

Terminado el combate, se disipó la niebla y vieron que ya habían llegado a las costas de Equestria, el barco del camello que llevaba a los ponis, se ancló en la orilla y empezó a desembarcar a sus tripulantes, al igual que los demás barcos que los ayudaron.

-dame una buena explicación capitán, ¿porque llevan prisionero a Alas de Bronce y compañía a estas tierras?- pidió Barnaco al camello capitán.

-gran rey Barnaco. Mi señor Belfo ordenó llevarlos a Windopolis después de poseer la joya del rey de manos del alicornio- explicó.

-dejen a los ponis, que sigan su rumbo sin cadenas ni sogas, ni amenazados por ballestas- ordenó Barnaco – lamento mucho lo que sucedió Alas de Bronce, Belfo será juzgado por sus acciones en Camelu-

-lo entiendo majestad Barnaco, pero él tiene la joya, jamás podré volver a casa sin ella- dijo el alicornio.

-no lo creo- dijo Luna – Naigel, ve y trae la mochila de tu amo-

El halcón fue y llevó la mochila de Hawk Heart frente a Alas de Bronce, el alicornio buscó y encontró algo envuelto en unos trapos viejos. Era la joya verdadera.

-¿cómo es posible?- preguntó Alas de Bronce sorprendido.

-¿eso estaba en mi mochila?- preguntó Hawk Heart

-cuando fuiste a auxiliar a tu hijo, de inmediato tomé una piedra y la convertí en una copia similar a la joya verdadera, previniendo lo que pasaría después de salir de la ciudad bajo las arenas. Belfo posee solo una piedra común y corriente, pero tú posees la verdadera joya del rey- Explicó Luna.

-admiro la astucia de mi hermana- dijo Celestia –al igual que la lealtad de tu ejercito Alas de Bronce.

Entonces se acercó todo un ejército de ponis con armadura dorada y capas verdes que llevaban estandartes y banderas con símbolo de un alicornio de oro. Alas de Bronce contenía las lágrimas de felicidad por ver a sus fieles soldados dando sus servicios nuevamente.

Twilight bajaba del barco junto a Spike arrastrando a Magic Staff que parecía ya dando sus últimos respiros.

-Shinning Armor, hermano, ayúdame por favor- dijo Twilight.

-Twilight, espérame- dijo Shinning Armor corriendo al encuentro con su hermana.

-está muy mal, ¿crees poder ayudarlo?- dijo Twilight con preocupación.

-tiene veneno de arpía, tampoco mi magia o la de Cadence puede contra el veneno- dijo Shinnig Armor.

-¡no! Debe haber alguna forma, por favor- dijo Twilight con desesperación.

Entonces la joya empezó a emitir una luz, la figura de la corona que estaba en el interior de la gema cambió al de una hoja que apuntaba hacia Magic Staff.

Alas de Bronce pensó mientras iba hacia su hijo con la joya del rey "será posible, hay cosas que uno no puede explicar, la luna roja cuya magia nadie puede controlar, la joya que solo responde a los deseos puros, quizá haya un poder en esta gema, algo que la haga más especial que solamente su forma".

El alicornio puso la joya en la herida de su hijo unicornio, y se impactó por lo que veía. El veneno era absorbido por la gema, el color de su hijo volvía al blanco esbelto y sus ojos volvían a su azul natural, incluso la herida se cerraba y quedaba como si nunca hubiese sido herido por el aguijón.

-increíble- dijo Alas de Bronce – Magic hijo, como te sientes-.

Magic Staff se levantó y movió su pata que estuvo herida.

-como antes papá, con fuerzas de seguir- dijo el unicornio.

Twilight lo abrazó a su amigo que estaba totalmente curado gracias a la joya del rey.

-qué bueno tenerte de vuelta Magic- dijo – te presentó a mi hermano Shinning Armor, príncipe del Imperio de Cristal. Hermano, él es Magic Staff, mi protector-

-te debo las gracias por cuidar a mi hermana menor y arriesgar tu vida al protegerla- dijo Shinning Armor.

-es un honor para mí alteza- respondió Magic Staff.

Todos se reunieron alrededor de Alas de Bronce, esperando nuevas órdenes, en su misión de regreso a su patria. El alicornio empezó a mirar hacia el norte.

-es la hora amigos. El tiempo corre, y la ultima etapa de nuestro viaje empieza, iremos a Windopolis, y recuperare lo que una vez fue de mi familia- dijo el alicornio.

-tampoco iras solo Alas de Bronce, te acompañaremos, Cervidas Responderá- dijo Iris.

-es necesario marchar hacia Windopolis juntos Alas de Bronce- dijo Celestia.

-Equestria responderá a tu llamado viejo amigo- dijo Luna.

-también Camelu responderá- dijo Barnaco.

-el Imperio de Cristal también marchará- dijo Cadence.

-y nosotros volveremos a servir al verdadero señor de Windopolis- dijeron el ejercito que venia del reino de Alas de Bronce.

-entonces que este juramento sea de buenas intenciones, que su resultado sea al fin el que esperamos. Partiremos a Windopolis como un gran ejercito unido, y derrocaremos a Black Stone del trono que robó- dijo Alas de Bronce.

**Continuará…**


	9. El encuentro de los alicornios

**Capitulo IX: EL ENCUENTRO DE LOS ALICORNIOS**

Alas de Bronce partió de las playas donde desembarcaron rumbo al norte, siguiendo el camino que los llevaría de regreso a Windopolis. Tenían que cruzar todo el territorio dominio de Celestia y Luna. Hasta que llegaron a un bosque al pie de un pico alto donde acamparon y descansaron.

-Alas de Bronce, necesito que vengas a mi tienda- dijo Luna al alicornio que estaba sentado en la fogata.

Los dos alicornios entraron a la tienda de campaña que levantaron, allí se encontraban Celestia e Iris.

-hemos recibido información sobre alguien de tu parentesco Alas de Bronce- dijo Celestia.

-¿dónde y quien Celestia?, debo ir a el- dijo Alas de Bronce.

-él está en lo alto de esta colina, en una ruina de torre conocida como la colina de las nubes- dijo Iris.

-un explorador solo vio la silueta de un alicornio allí, no pudieron hablar con él porque escapaba y se escondía de ellos como si estuviese acechándolos- dijo Luna.

-debo ir – respondió –tal vez hay una esperanza de que yo no sea el único de los alicornios de Cornealis-

-te acompañaremos- dijo Iris.

-por el momento no. Yo iré con mis hijos y las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía a esa torre-

-entonces, aguardaremos tu regreso Alas de Bronce- dijo Luna.

Salieron de la tienda y el alicornio ordeno a su compañía que se alistasen para subir la colina nublada.

Subieron a la cima y vieron que efectivamente era una torre abandonada. La vegetación cubría las paredes y las estatuas de piedra. Un lugar sombrío.

-entraremos y nos separaremos por diferentes sitios- dijo Alas de Bronce.

-exactamente que debemos encontrar aquí- preguntó Applejack.

-no es que, sino quien mi pequeña pony- respondió Alas de Bronce –griten si encuentran a algún pony alicornio-

Los ponis se dividieron y empezaron a buscar por todo el edificio, recorrían de habitación en habitación, de esquina a esquina, Alas de Bronce usaba el collar de la estrella que le entregó Iris, ya que el lugar era oscuro.

Buscaron durante dos horas, hasta que la asustadiza Fluttershy empieza a gritar de susto. Todos corrieron hacia su ubicación, pero solo vieron a la pony junto a Hawk Hearth.

-¿qué paso Fluttershy? Se supone que gritaras solo cuando encontraras lo que pidió Alas de Bronce- dijo Twilight.

-me asuste, porque la cabeza de esa estatua había caído enfrente de nosotros- dijo Fluttershy.

El alicornio se acercó con el collar iluminando la extensa habitación, y vió la cabeza de la estatua muy lejos del cuerpo decapitado que estaba erguido en un pilar. Se acercó y con su casco tocó la estatua y notó que donde fue el corte, estaba caliente y con unos microscópicos pedazos de acero, como si un filo hubiese decapitado a la estatua en ese instante.

-no estamos solos, todavía hay alguien en estos muros- dijo Alas de Bronce.

Entonces el aicornio recordó las palabras que uso la princesa de Cervidas para expandir la luz de su cuerno.

-¡quien se esconda en la oscuridad de este lugar, le ordeno que se revele y muestre su forma real!- dijo el alicornio levantando el collar.

La luz se expandió como un rayo por todo el lugar, y de encima de ellos, salió la figura de un alicornio barbudo con alas inmensas golpeando a Alas de Bronce y dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Los ponis no sabían que hacer, el alicornio de alas grandes se dirigía a ellos.

-¡al ataque!- gritó Shooting Star con su espada en su casco.

Todos los ponis se dirigían hacia el alicornio que los atacó, le lanzaron flechas, intentaron darles estocadas con sus armas, pero el alicornio era demasiado fuerte y veloz con su hacha.

En el pequeño enfrentamiento, Blue Staff fue arrojado por el hacha del alicornio a varios metros. Rarity fue a auxiliar al unicornio, pero Alas de Bronce se levantó y lanzó un hechizo para inmovilizarlo pero lo evadió y escapó.

Todos los ponis siguieron su búsqueda del escurridizo alicornio, pero esta vez lo buscarían juntos. Siguieron con su persecución, hasta que llegaron a la cima de la torre, donde perdieron el rastro del alicornio nuevamente. Otra vez Alas de Bronce invocó la luz del collar, pero esta vez salió el corcel sin melena de una columna y lo atacó, pero Alas de Bronce con su cuerno inmovilizó al pony sin melena.

-¡¿dónde está el alicornio?! ¡¿Por qué me sigues a donde yo vaya?!- preguntó Alas de Bronce con voz imponente.

-el alicornio ahora nos pertenece, ahora somos una horda que nadie podrá vencer, no intentes ningún truco o el morirá- dijo el corcel.

Entonces todos vieron desde lo alto de la torre miles de antorchas que marchaban hacia el norte, la horda superaba el número que tenía Alas de Bronce con los ejércitos unidos.

-el trono y la corona perecerán, Windopolis ahora es nuestro- dijo el corcel sin melena desapareciendo en las tinieblas.

Entonces apareció nuevamente el alicornio pero esta vez ya veían claramente quien era, sobretodo Alas de Bronce sabía quién era ese alicornio de alas grandes blanco de ojos verdes y melena, cola y barba plateada, pero sus ojos estaban totalmente rojos y sin parpado, estaba bajo un hechizo que confundía a sus propios parientes y considerarlos sus enemigos.

-¡abuelo Big Wings, escúchame, soy yo, tu nieto Alas de Bronce!- dijo el alicornio.

-mi nieto murió junto con mi hijo, tu eres Black Stone, ese traidor y asesino- dijo Big Wings con furia.

-estas bajo un hechizo, yo no soy Black Stone, es tu nieto quien te habla- dijo Alas de Bronce.

-¡silencio traidor, ahora sentirás la furia que aguardaba en mi interior!- gritó Big Wings empezando a atacar a Alas de Bronce con su hacha y lanzando rayos a su nieto.

Los ponis que acompañaban a Alas de Bronce también se lanzaron a atacar al alicornio barbudo, Twilight y Magic empezaron a lanzar rayos con sus cuernos, Strong Wood y Applejack derribaban columnas para tratar de acorralarlo con los demás ponis. Hasta que, por fin Twilight inmovilizó al escurridizo alicornio, todos los ponis lo sostenían en el suelo, Alas de Bronce sacó la joya del rey pero ahora tenía una mirada de pena.

-padre, mejor pongámoslo en una jaula, así podrás tenerlo a tu lado y no en manos de Black Stone- dijo Blue Staff.

-¿y que siga siendo prisionero de una maldición?, tal vez esta sea la última vez que vea a mi abuelo después de desaparecer por la locura y la pena de saber que mi padre está muerto, será libre, bajo un precio muy alto, su vida- dijo Alas de Bronce muy triste.

Entonces el alicornio puso la joya del rey en la frente de su abuelo y la gema empezó a brillar, su abuelo empezó a agitarse, los ponis estaban asustados por lo que veían. Hasta que todo se tranquilizó, la neblina se disipó y el cielo nocturno se volvió muy claro, los ojos de Big Wings volvieron a la normalidad y a su color celeste.

El viejo Big Wings empezó a abrir los ojos débilmente, y vio fijamente a su nieto.

-conozco tu rostro alicornio- dijo Big Wings –mi querido Alas de Bronce, donde estuviste todo este tiempo, me dijeron que moriste -

-fui al otro continente a buscar la joya del rey, ahora puedo reclamar nuestro reino abuelo- dijo Alas de Bronce.

-qué bueno mi amado nieto- dijo -¿Qué hay de la pequeña Iris?-

-ella ahora es princesa de Cervidas abuelo, ella está bien- dijo Alas de Bronce.

-otra buena noticia luego de tanto dolor- dijo Big Wings – ustedes dos eran inseparables, siempre quise ver el momento en que los dos estuviesen juntos-

Alas de Bronce soltó una sonrisa entre las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos verdes.

-me siento débil mi querido nieto, ha llegado el momento de partir con tu padre, en que el sueño comience por fin- dijo el viejo alicornio.

-lo entiendo abuelo. Te prometo que nuestro legado jamás perecerá- dijo Alas de Bronce llorando.

-eso espero mi nieto. Hasta la eternidad mi amado nieto, alteza, majestad- dicho esto, Big Wings espiró y su cuerpo dejo de responder.

-adiós Big Wings, mi querido abuelo- dijo Alas de Bronce con voz baja.

Sus hijos lloraban por el triste encuentro de los alicornios, agacharon las cabezas, se colocaron en dos filas y presentaron sus armas. Alas de Bronce cargaba el cadáver de su abuelo a una tumba de piedra que había allí, lo sepultó junto con su hacha, pues con ella peleó en la tercera guerra de las sombras, luego fueron de regreso al campamento al pie de la colina.

Al bajar, no solo encontraron a los ponis que pertenecían a los ejércitos de los reinos, sino que también estaba toda la población de Windopolis y al pequeño dragón Kile que había entablado una amistad con Spike.

-¿Cómo es posible esto?- dijo Alas de Bronce sorprendido.

-nosotras los llevamos aquí luego del cautiverio- dijo Iris acercándose junto con su hermana Luna. –ellos se refugiaron en las montañas después de que Windopolis fuese asediado.

-¿asediado?- preguntó Alas de Bronce.

-si alteza- respondió un pony de Windopolis –nuestras casas fueron saqueadas, ya nadie vive en Windopolis mas que solo los corceles de Black Stone, ahora se convirtió en una barraca-

-esto ya es suficiente- dijo Alas de Bronce con cólera – mi pueblo expulsado, mi abuelo muerto. Black Stone ha ido muy lejos esta vez, sabemos que no hablara ni parlamentará con nosotros para dejar el trono-

-entonces será mejor proclamar al comandante en jefe de todo el ejército si hemos de ir a una batalla- dijo Celestia.

Todos ponis presentes se inclinaron en señal de reverencia, excepto Celestia, Luna y Alas de Bronce. Celestia pidió al alicornio que se pusiera de rodillas y sacase la joya del rey.

-yo Celestia, alteza de Equestria, te nombro a ti Alas de Bronce, señor del valle escondido y rey de las tierras de Windopolis- dicho esto, nombró a Alas de Bronce como rey.

-¡salve Alas de Bronce, rey de Windopolis!- dijo Luna

-¡Salve!- respondieron todos.

-no falta mucho mis amigos. Yeguas y caballos de Windopolis, les prometo que las tierras que una vez fueron nuestras, volverán a su esplendor y grandeza, y nuestro pueblo nunca más sufrirá. Mañana será el día en que el usurpador será desterrado. ¡POR WINDOPOLIS!- dijo Alas de Bronce.

Todos los ponis tenían las fuerzas y el coraje en alto, con las ansias de esperar el día en que recuperarán la ciudad. Excepto Iris que tenía una mirada de preocupación, presentía que algo malo va a suceder mañana.

**Continuará…**


	10. Adios Majestad (FINAL)

**Capitulo X: ADIOS MAJESTAD**

Llego el día, ponis, ciervos y camellos empezaban a salir de sus tiendas de campaña para formar las filas y prepararse para la batalla que se avecinaba. Lanzas y espadas afiladas, arcos tensos, escudos reforzados, todo listo para el enfrentamiento. Alas de Bronce se reunió con sus hijos y las ponis de Ponyville que formaban su compañía en su tienda.

-este vestuario es mucho más elegante, y mi daga combina muy bien- dijo Rarity presumiendo la armadura que le dieron.

-sí, que lastima que se manchara y se romperá allá- dijo Applejack.

-estoy ansiosa, ya quiero que la acción comience- dijo Rainbow.

-al igual que yo- respondió Shooting.

-mis ponis, aquí acaba el viaje, estoy complacido y muy agradecido por acompañarme y ayudarme, jamás las olvidaré- dijo Alas de Bronce –mis muchachos, me siento orgulloso de ser su padre, ahora volvemos a casa-

-¡por Windopolis!- dijeron los ponis levantando sus armas, luego salieron de la tienda.

Entonces entró Iris a la tienda, estaba también con una armadura dorada y una espada en curva con empuñadura y vaina de oro, similar al que tenía su hermana Luna.

-quiero que te quedes con los ponis de Windopolis, también necesitaran protección Iris- dijo Alas de Bronce.

-quiero ayudar, he venido con mi ejercito precisamente a ayudarte- dijo Iris.

-no intentes detenerme- dijo el alicornio.

-no lo hare- respondió –he tenido un sueño, en que caías abatido en este campo. Agonizabas y te debilitabas, hasta que dejaste de respirar-

Alas de Bronce cogió los cascos de Iris.

-solo fue un sueño, nada más pasará que solo recuperar la ciudad-

-tengo miedo, de que esta vez te pierda para siempre- dijo Iris temblando.

-no tienes nada que temer. Te prometo que estaré bien, y estaremos juntos al fin- dijo Alas de Bronce.

Entonces Iris se impulsó hacia adelante y le dio un beso a Alas de Bronce, confesando lo que sentía por el desde que eran niños.

-cuídate "Pezuñitas"- dijo la alicornio de Cervidas.

-lo haré- respondió Alas de Bronce.

Salieron entonces de la tienda y se dirigieron al frente de los ejércitos, junto con las princesas Celestia y Luna, y Barnaco el rey camello. Juntos se acercaron a las puertas de la ciudad. Celestia y Alas de Bronce se adelantaron más a la inmensa puerta de roble.

-¡soy Alas de Bronce, rey de Windopolis, solicitó ver la presencia de su comandante en este momento!- dijo Alas de Bronce

Entonces las puertas se abrieron y salieron toda la horda que vio cuando estaba en la colina de las nubes, junto con ellos, salió un unicornio negro con armadura negra, cuya cutiemark era de una lengua de fuego color rojo. Era Black Stone, acompañado del corcel sin melena quien comandaba la horda. Los dos ponis se acercaron a Celestia y Alas de Bronce.

-nos volvemos a ver alicornio, luego de mucho tiempo- dijo Black Stone.

-mucho tiempo tomaste el poder, ahora serás derrocado de tu lugar- dijo Alas de Bronce.

-oí que tienes ya la joya del rey, la piedra con la que uno puede gobernar y tener los poderes de absorber maldiciones y venenos- dijo Black Stone – pero tú no eres el único con trucos bajo tus cascos-

Entonces el unicornio negro sacó un amuleto que ya para Celestia y las ponis de Ponyville ya habían visto antes.

-yo soy poseedor del amuleto del alicornio, y tu piedra no es nada en comparación de este amuleto, no hay otro rey en Windopolis más que yo- dijo Black Stone.

-tú no tienes derecho a tener el trono del verdadero rey de Windopolis, vasallo- dijo Celestia.

-que se puede esperar de una alicornio que busca solo la compasión y la ayuda de unas simples ponis de una villa campesina. Te haces llamar alteza, y tus problemas lo solucionan otros de más bajo rango y título que tú- dijo Black Stone amenazante.

-¡silencio!- dijo Celestia enfadada.

-mira bien Black Stone, he venido con un ejército completo de cuatro naciones unidas, y a los que tu expulsaste de la ciudad, abandona Windopolis y así evitaremos una carnicería- dijo Alas de Bronce.

Black Stone lanzó una jabalina hacia Strong Wood, pero el robusto pony lo repelió con su escudo.

-esta es mi respuesta Alas de Bronce- respondió el unicornio.

Los cuernos y trompetas sonaron de ambos bandos, y los ponis que parlamentaron regresaron a sus respectivos ejércitos.

-¡valor mi valientes soldados, hoy es el día en que las lanzas temblaran y los escudos chocaran, antes del ocaso y del atardecer cuando el cielo de rojo se tiña!- alentó Alas de Bronce -¡por Windopolis!

Y empezó la batalla. Las filas de lanceros y piqueros avanzaban con el sonido de las trompetas. Las flechas volaban y cortaban el viento, provocando silbidos como miles de águilas que volaban en el valle.

La compañía de Alas de Bronce resguardaba el flanco derecho, pues las hordas empezaban a rodear el ejército.

Las hachas y los martillos se rompían en una encarnizada batalla. Pelearon durante dos horas, hasta que en un momento en que el número de la horda de Black Stone se reducía, el unicornio cogió el amuleto que poseía.

-ese alicornio tiene un punto débil, no en él, sino en alguien- dijo.

El amuleto empezó a chispear, y una sombra rodeó al unicornio, convirtiéndolo en un gigantesco dragón negro.

-esa alicornio es el punto débil de Alas de Bronce-

Fue en búsqueda de Iris para atacarla. Mientras que los ponis, ciervos y camellos iban peleando y cayendo en el valle. Hasta que vieron al dragón negro. Algunos sentían temor por ver a la criatura tenebrosa y siniestra.

-Spike, Kile vengan conmigo- dijo Luna a los dos pequeños dragones que estaban peleando juntos con sus pequeñas hachas.

El dragón se abría paso aplastando e incinerando a sus enemigos y a algunos de sus soldados, todo por ir a lanzarse hacia Iris.

Llegó entonces y la alicornio vio al inmenso dragón que venía a atacarla, Alas de Bronce fue directo a defenderla, directo a la trampa que tenía preparada Black Stone.

Al llegar al encuentro con la alicornio acechada, su ancestral enemigo apareció golpeándolo con su porra, y la joya del rey salió volando y se perdió entre la multitud.

El dragón empezó a pelear con Iris mientras que Alas de bronce con el corcel sin melena. Hasta que en un momento Alas de Bronce cayó nuevamente golpeado por la porra de hierro de su enemigo y persecutor, el dragón golpeó con su cola a Iris y la arrojó lejos de los tres contrincantes. El alicornio intento ponerse de pie, pero Black Stone agarró con sus dientes afilados a Alas de Bronce hiriéndolo más de lo que ya estaba por los golpes de su enemigo, lo agitaba más y las heridas se profundizaban cada vez más, hasta que lo arrojó en una roca, Iris no podía creer lo que veía, su temor y pesadilla se hizo realidad.

-quiero su cabeza en mi escritorio- dijo Black Stone.

Alas de Bronce intentaba moverse, y coger una espada que yacía cerca de él, pero estaba tan lastimado que su cuerpo estaba lleno de mordeduras y heridas que lo debilitaron, el corcel sin melena estaba con un hacha preparado para dar el golpe que cercenaría su cuello, pero Iris volvió con la compañía de Alas de Bronce a defender al alicornio caído, Fluttershy fue la primera en atacar al corcel que iba a cortarle la cabeza a Alas de Bronce, luego le siguieron los demás ponis, Black Stone al ver que su secuaz estaba ocupado, fue a por Alas de Bronce, cuando estaba a punto de dar el mordisco que devoraría al alicornio, vinieron dos dragones gigantes que atacaron a Black Stone, uno rojo y otro purpura, eran Spike y Kile que se transformaron gracias al hechizo que lanzó Luna sobre ellos.

Alas de Bronce se levantó y cogió su mandoble, y vio un punto débil en el estómago de Black Stone.

-¡traidor despreciable, tú careces de honor, te dimos confianza y protección, pero tú demostraste ser desleal a tu rey y a tu pueblo!- dijo Alas de Bronce - ¡ahora llego el momento de pagar lo que hiciste!-

Con sus últimas fuerzas que tenía lanzó el mandoble, y quedo incrustado en el estómago del dragón negro. Black Stone empezó a rugir del dolor, el hechizo que lo convirtió en dragón se desvanecía poco a poco, hasta que su figura original de unicornio volvió y cayó abatido con la espada larga atravesándolo y el amuleto partido a la mitad. El corcel sin melena también había caído luego de combatir contra los ponis de la compañía y ser atravesado por la flecha de Fast Arrow en su cuello.

El sol se ocultaba y el cielo se tornaba de un color rojo. Culminó la batalla, los pocos ponis de las hordas escaparon despavoridos, las trompetas de cristal resonaban en el valle anunciando la victoria obtenida. Los camellos de Barnaco se retiraban del campo, los dos dragones volvieron a su pequeño tamaño y las tiendas de campaña se trasladaron en las afueras de las murallas de Windopolis donde estarían los ponis y ciervos heridos, entre ellos estaba Alas de Bronce en una tienda grande, reposando y agonizando en una cama, luego entraron Celestia, Luna, Iris y los ponis que lo acompañaron en su viaje.

-mis guardias ya están buscando la joya del rey, sanaras pronto mi querido amigo- dijo Celestia.

-no será necesario mi Celestia, ya llego mi momento- dijo Alas de Bronce.

-padre no, los doctores hacen todo lo posible para que estés con vida- dijo Magic Staff.

-ya aprendieron demasiado de mí, tanto que llegaron a ser mejor que yo mis muchachos-

-por favor no papá, aguanta un poco más, ya traen la joya del rey, te recuperaras- dijo Blue Staff llorando.

-tranquilos mis muchachos, ahora voy con su madre y su abuelo- dijo –estoy muy orgulloso y agradecido de ser su padre-

Entonces Iris se acercó a la cama llorando.

-prometiste que tú estarías bien-

-a veces hago promesas que no cumplo, ese es un error que mis hijos saben bien y que jamás lo harán-

-te perderé-

-no lo harás, todavía estaré presente, en el viento que sopla, y en la vida que habitará en tu jardín- dijo Alas de Bronce ya expirando sus últimos respiros

-adiós "Pezuñitas"- dijo Iris con llanto, lo beso nuevamente, hasta que Alas de Bronce dejo de respirar.

-lo lamento mi pequeña hermana- dijo Celestia abrazando a Iris.

Todos inclinaron la cabeza y sus rostros se llenaron de llanto y tristeza, Luna tapó todo el cuerpo del alicornio con la capa que llevaba puesto.

-adiós rey del valle- dijo Luna con la cabeza inclinada.

-adiós Alas de Bronce, rey de Windopolis- dijo Twilight.

Los guardias hallaron la joya pero ya era tarde, solo pudieron darle a Celestia para que lo custodiara.

Se anunció la muerte del alicornio, las trompetas ahora tocaban la defunción del rey, y los ponis encendieron antorchas para acompañar al cuerpo hasta las profundidades del castillo, donde descansaban los restos de los anteriores reyes de Windopolis, en una tumba al lado de su padre, Luna le puso su fiel espada en sus cascos y en un costado el mapa que llevaba en su viaje, Celestia le puso la joya que recuperó del Mundo Perdido.

-esta joya siempre fue tuya y solo tuya, nadie más la poseerá más que solo el que la tiene y la tendrá aquí, ahora será la joya del alicornio su nombre. Que yazga aquí hasta que la ciudad se derrumbe encima de ella- dijo Celestia colocando la joya en el pecho del alicornio.

Iris se acercó, vestida de luto y con su magia sostenía el collar que le entregó en Cervidas.

-donde haya oscuridad, tú la alumbraras, y donde estés me llevaras a mí, hasta siempre mí amado Alas de Bronce- dijo Iris poniéndole el collar en su pata derecha.

La tumba fue sellada y los ponis abandonaron el lugar. Al día siguiente, Celestia nombró a los hijos de Alas de Bronce como sus sucesores, tal como decía en el testamento de su padre, el trono lo compartirían entre los seis, mientras que las ponis que acompañaron al alicornio recibieron un collar cada una que había sido tallada con piedra azul y gemas incrustadas.

-tengan este presente que nosotros hicimos con nuestros propios cascos- dijo Magic Staff –jamás las olvidaremos-

-¿creen que nos puedan visitar algún día?- preguntó Twilight.

-eso espero mi querida Sparkle- respondió Magic.

-ojala nos volvamos a ver apuestos ponis, como hace tres semanas- dijo Rarity.

-así será señorita Rarity- dijo Blue Staff

-gracias por recibirnos en su casa señorita Rarity y por acompañarnos en nuestro viaje- dijeron los seis ponis reverenciándose.

-sé que esto no es un adiós- dijo Twilight

-no lo es- dijo Magic –esto solo es un hasta luego-

Las ponis se despidieron dando un beso a los nuevos reyes de Windopolis y partieron rumbo a Ponyville, de regreso a casa. Nada cambió cuando regresaron luego de un largo viaje y aventura, tuvieron la cena que había sido interrumpida en casa de Rarity, recordando los suceso que vivieron en esa aventura.

-¡chicas miren eso!- dijo Rarity viendo el cielo nocturno en la ventana.

De todas las estrellas del cielo, la unicornio blanca se fijó en un trio de puntos tan blancos como gemas blancas que nunca antes había visto, esas tres estrellas estaban casi juntas y eran las más brillantes de todas.

-creo saber de quienes son esas estrellas- dijo Applejack.

-todas también sabemos de quien- dijo Fluttershy.

-la familia de Alas de Bronce- dijo Twilight. –nosotras no somos las únicas que los vemos, también lo están mirando otros seis ponis en Windopolis-

Las ponis se quedaron toda la velada mirando las estrellas de los tres alicornios.

-gracias, Alas de Bronce, por tan magnifica aventura- dijo Twilight mirando al cielo.

**FIN.**

**Gracias por seguir mi fic espero que esta aventura haya sido de su agrado.**


End file.
